Will Not Call You
by SladinForever
Summary: Either he's stubborn or just plain stupid, Robin will not, no matter what happens to him, call Slade 'master', even if it means losing his life. Inspired by Viewfinder and Small Print [FINALLY UPDATED!]
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the characters within it. I do not make any money from writing this. I also do not own Viewfinder or Small Print by RobinRocks on FFN, which were the main inspirations for this fan fic

**Summary: **Either he's stubborn or just plain stupid, Robin will not, no matter what happens to him, call Slade 'master', even if it means losing his life

**Warning: **This fic is dark. DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK! If you have a faint heart DON'T READ! If you've read Small Print, you will understand why

This is an Apprentice, Behind the Scenes, semi-remake story. I don't have a set time line, so I don't know if Robin will be Slade's apprentice for only a few weeks, a few months, or even a year or two. I will try to contribute a time line in the text or let people know through author note

**SladinForever**

* * *

When they found him, he was bloody and bruised from head-to-toe, lying on the cold, hard concrete floor in front of him. Right before their very eyes, he had kicked the poor boy towards them, breaking yet another rib. They were saddened after managing to bring him back home after Starfire attacked the sadistic villain. His condition hadn't been revealed until after several tests, X-rays, and his apprentice uniform had been removed. He had dark purple, almost black, bruises around his ribs, on his shoulders and collarbone, along his entire spine and hips, and a few on his neck, stomach, and thighs. His lungs had almost been punctured in five different places. He had five fractured ribs and three others were broken. There were scars on his back and what appeared to be bite marks on the left side of his neck and collarbone. He had a few fresh wounds and gashes on his forehead, feet, and on his right hip area. Both eyes were almost swollen completely shut and bruised. Who knew how long his mask had been gone from them. Any normal person would be dead right now, with how extensive his injuries were. He even had infections, blisters, and sores where his most severe wounds were positioned. Robin was only sixteen for Christ sakes. His horrid condition was too much to bear. Just looking at every bruise and gash made them sick to their stomaches.

Knowing that their leader and best friend could die at any moment scared the Titans. Only God, Robin, and Slade knew what had happened while he was under the man's thumb. And soon, five more would learn the hard, painful truth. It was only a matter of time before the Teen Titans would go out to find Slade, expecting a blood bath to occur in their city. It was only a matter of time before Robin could have his justice.

* * *

Robin was in a coma. Cyborg had hooked him up to the heart monitor and was now on life support. He was naked under the sheets and thin blanket, his wounds needing sterile, fresh air to help them heal. The only thing he could wear was a pair of loose, white boxers. The waistband was also loose to keep pressure off his bruised hips. The mattress Robin was lying on was the softest they could find seeing as he had to sleep on his bruised back. Every Titan was standing off to the side, staring at him in silence.

"I don't know about you guys," Beast Boy said, "but I don't think I can sit and wait for Robin to wake up to tell us what happened."

"Agreed," Starfire said.

The friends looked at Raven. She took a deep, quiet breath, then nodded. "I'll tap into his memories for all of us to see. Just get in a circle around Robin's bed." They got in a circle. Raven stood by Robin's head, placing her hands against his temples. "You may see things you won't like, but try to stay relaxed, otherwise the connection could break." Raven looked down at Robin and closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven's hands began to glow black. Her power entered his skin and traveled through his brain, locating his memory bank in the back of his mind where all the bad memories went to hide. From that point, she saw flashes going backwards: their return to the tower, fighting Slade, watching him kick Robin, the Titans entering, and so on. Raven saw the things Robin had gone through in swift flashes that were fairly blurred. She vaguely saw Slade attacking Robin, pressing his thumb into his arms and back to create the bruises, beating him down, and whispering into his bleeding ear. Soon she had gone through all the days Robin had been his apprentice. Then the flashes slowed to the very first day of Robin's training as a thief and villain…

* * *

Robin stood under the bright spotlight as he pulled the sleeves of his apprentice uniform up his entire arm. From his neck down to his ankles, the black Kevlar was fit snugly against his light peach-colored skin. He slipped his feet into his new shoes with a metal plate over the top and the toe covered in thin metal. Grabbing one metal piece at a time, Robin placed them on his legs, knees, and arms. Picking up his new, empty belt, he placed it around his waist, clicking the round, metal circle together. Robin then slipped on the neck plate and locked it into place against his collarbone and sternum.

Placing his hand on the small table next to him, Robin picked up the mask with the curved-up points after ripping his normal one off his face. After putting the new one on in its place, he grabbed the thin, metal _S_ and placed it on his chest where his _R _badge used to be. His hands were curled into fists at his sides as he looked up and straight ahead. His eyes were narrowed in a glare. Slade came out of the darkness behind him, checking to make sure everything was in its place. Starfire's muffled voice to get Robin to respond was now gone.

Stopping at his left shoulder, Slade said, "I know it seems bad now. But trust me_,_" Slade began to walk past him, "you'll learn to _like it_."

Robin's face didn't change, even as Slade moved in front of him. He made his way back into the dark, leaving him standing alone, feeling defeated. A few seconds later, the spotlight turned off, shrouding him in nothing but total darkness.


	2. Will Not Call You Master

**Disclaimer and Warning: **See chapter 1

Robin's first day as an apprentice wasn't fun whatsoever. He had only been given three hours of sleep in his pathetic excuse of a room. It was plain and small, making the teen feel like a bird in a cage. But instead of metal bars, it was metal walls surrounding him. His bed was single-sized and was very firm and uncomfortable to sleep on. He was provided a crisp, clean pillow and rough sheets that allowed little warmth. His room seemed as cold as ice. Luckily, the Kevlar suit kept his body heat in. After he was practically thrown out of bed at five in the morning, Robin was given the full tour of the Haunt, which he himself decided to call. The start of his day was nothing but lectures on the schedule and training day. Breakfast was at six, no lunch, and dinner at nine. The only time Robin could use the bathroom was before breakfast and after dinner. In the morning, Slade and Robin would spar for three hours and then move on to weapon practice for three more hours. Then he was given a fifteen minute break before sparring again for another three hours. Then the remaining time before dinner was spent with a lecture on how the day had gone and then fighting Slade's robots.

It was now almost nine-thirty. Robin's dinner was mostly vegetables, a meager chicken breast, and a glass of water. The small dining room with the equally small table was quiet except for the sound of his fork chinking against his plain, white plate. Robin was slumped in his chair, moving his peas and carrots around lazily.

"Apprentice, sit up straight," Slade ordered firmly.

Robin did what he was told. "Yes Slade."

The villain sat across from him, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned back against his chair. "And eat your food; don't play with it."

"Yes Slade."

Despite his hatred for peas, Robin picked up a few of the tiny, green balls with the points of his fork and stuck it in his mouth. A shiver went down his spine and throat as they became mush in his mouth from chewing. He swallowed before grabbing more with a few carrot slices and eating them. Slade watched him eat with his single, cold eye narrowed at him. He wasn't happy with Robin's behavior whatsoever. The fact that he refused to call him 'sir' or 'master' all day angered him. He had to change that. And he wouldn't use the trigger to do it either. No, Slade had other plans to fulfill on the stubborn child. If he wished to sustain serous or even deadly injuries, Robin would call him 'master' by tomorrow morning.

"Before you can go to bed tonight, there is something else I must teach you."

"Okay."

The hand hidden by Slade's folded arms curled into a tight fist. Oh yes, Robin would be in for one hell of a night. Once he was finished eating, Slade picked up his plate and dismissed him. Robin started to leave as Slade placed his plate in the sink. After he left, the villain lifted his arm and pushed a button. Out in the hall, Robin was passing a dark hallway, not noticing the Slade-bot approaching him. He didn't know what happened as he was hit in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious before he even hit the floor. With its task complete, the human-like robot went back the way it came. Slade soon appeared behind Robin, staring down at him with a narrowed eye.

"Your attitude needs a small adjustment."

Crouching by his side, Slade picked Robin up in his arms and headed down the hall.

* * *

Slade placed Robin on the cold concrete floor. With one knee on the floor by his hip, he undid his utility belt and set it aside before working on his shoes and armor plates. He stacked the pieces next to him and pushed them aside. Next came the neck plate. Lifting his head from the back, Slade slid his finger underneath and lifted the button free. He did the same with the other five and then pulled the plating over his head. After tossing it aside, he pulled Robin's arms free from the tight-fitting Kevlar and began pulling the suit down off his chest.

Stopping past his navel, Slade examined his chest and noticed the small mark an inch from his heart. It was the size of a bullet hole and was faded, but still clearly visible. Snorting quietly, he stood up straight and placed his right leg over Robin's body. He crouched before him, his feet by his hips. Slade lightly touched the scar with his pointer finger, tracing it a few times. It was definitely caused by a bullet. With his thumb, Slade pressed down on the semi-soft area, wondering how easily it would bruise. If Robin continued to have his attitude, he would find out.

Wanting to see more of his—almost—flawless body, Slade stepped back, guiding his hands over his chest as he did so. He hated not knowing what his skin felt like with the gloves, so he took one off and placed it in his belt with his left hand. He ran his fingers slowly over Robin's smooth skin, enjoying the feeling on his usually hard, callused hand. It was almost like a baby's skin, soft and enjoyable to touch. Slade was looking forward to tainting it with bruises and scars.

A minute after picturing Robin's pain, Slade stepped back to pull down the rest of the uniform. After putting his glove back on, he dug his fingers under the waistline and pulled the material down off his hips. After pulling them past his thighs, Robin's unusually small member came free. Ignoring it for now, Slade pulled the suit off his legs and tossed it aside.

Standing up, Slade walked over to a metal wall where a few items were hanging. He pulled down a pair of black shackles that were connected by a pole rather than chains and took the key that belonged to them. Walking over to another part of the wall, he pulled down an eight-inch long, vibrating dildo and placed it in his pocket for later. He then grabbed a few straps connected by metal rings and a clasp that tightened the material. Slade placed them over his shoulder before crouching down and pulling open a small compartment within the wall. He pulled out a long, clear tube with both ends cut and a syringe filled with an orange liquid. Pocketing it, Slade turned around and walked over to Robin. With the shackles, he locked them into place on both ankles. He placed his key in his belt before picking Robin up and slinging him over his shoulder.

Going to a different wall shrouded in darkness, Slade set Robin down on a wide table and lifted his legs to place his feet on. Then, reaching up, he pulled down chained shackles that were connected to the wall. Slade grabbed his arms, one at a time, locking his wrists with the cold metal. The chains started to rise, pulling Robin's arms up above his head. The sound made his eyes stir behind their lids. He didn't wake up yet. Slade left the room briefly before returning with a cup of cold water. After tightening the straps to the area below and above his knees to hold them tightly in place, Slade made sure everything was in order before picking up the cup and pouring its entire contents on top of Robin's head.

As the water ran down his face and over his partly opened lips, Robin's eyes clenched together tightly before slowly opening. His vision was blurred. He blinked a few times before his sight adjusted. Within seconds he realized he was cold and that his knees, ankles, and wrists were bound by two different materials. Robin's masked eyes widened once the fact that he was fully naked hit him hard. He looked up and around himself frantically in confusion and slowly forming fear.

Seeing Slade then, Robin glared at him and asked, "What the hell is this Slade? If this is a sick joke I-!"

Reaching out, Slade clamped his hand over his mouth, his eye narrowed. "I do not joke around, boy. All day you have shown disrespect and I do not tolerate it. I am very disappointed in you. In my lecture this morning, I told you to direct me as either sir or master. You have failed to do it. Now you are in what I like to call the Disobedience Room. Only one thing can stop me from giving you your punishment." Slade lowered his hand. "Call me 'master' in three tries and I will let you down. Now, will you call me master?"

Robin continued to glare at Slade. "No," he said defiantly.

"…Robin, call me master."

Robin continued to give him the same look. "No."

_What the hell are you doing? Don't you realize that if you don't do what he says, he'll violate you? Just say it!_

"Robin, call me master."

_Just give him what he wants! If you don't, you'll suffer for it!_

Ignoring the nagging voice in his head, Robin said, "I will never call you anything you tell me to."

Slade stared at Robin with an emotionless eye. Slowly reaching into his belt, he pulled out the syringe. "After tonight, you will call me master."

Robin snorted. "Doubt it."

_Maybe I wasn't being clear. He's going to torture and rape you right here! What the hell is the matter with you?_

Robin clenched his eyes shut and growled in pain when Slade stabbed his left temple with the needle. He pushed the plunger down and injected the drug. Once it hit his brain waves, the feeling of Robin's body began to change. With every touch of Slade's gloved hands touching his chest and stomach, he felt like his skin was touched by electrical sparks. Grabbing his left knee, Slade pushed his leg up and back, finally examining his penis. Robin gasped when he touched the tip, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. He felt his heart beating rapidly with every touch. His breathing skipped with each intake.

"You are considerably small for your age," Slade told him. "…I must ask you: are you still a virgin?"

Robin stared at Slade with soft, but annoyed eyes. "I-I'm not telling you…a-anything."

"Well, we will soon find out."

Robin tried to close up his legs, but the bar connecting the ankle bands prevented it. He gasped again when Slade gripped his penis with his pointer and middle finger, the tips facing the table. Moving his hand slowly, the fingertips touched his balls, making him tense up. He was now panting hot air. He felt his body being shocked the longer Slade had a grip on him. Cracking open an eye, Robin tried to speak.

"S-Stop…it."

Slade hummed to himself. "Still not cumming hm?"

Reaching into his belt, Slade pulled out the tube. Pausing his strokes, he grabbed the head of Robin's penis and pushed the sides with his thumb and pointer finger. Robin looked at him with slightly wide eyes. The slit opened and a white liquid spilled out. It landed on Slade's fingers as he began to slip one end of the tube inside the tip, making Robin shiver.

"S-Slade, d-don't put it in th-there." Closing his eyes tight, he threw his head back, a loud cry escaping him. Slade slid the tube halfway in, placing the other end on the table. Robin whimpered softly. "T-Take it out…"

Ignoring his weak pleas, Slade took out the dildo and turned it on to the highest vibration setting. Cum dripped down Robin's entire length and over his testicles. Tilting his legs up to expose his virgin hole, Slade forced the tip inside, making Robin's penis twitch with each quick vibration. He clenched his eyes shut and panted loudly as the dildo was pushed in a few extra inches. Cum soon traveled over the bumps. As Slade twisted the dildo around, Robin cried out and tried to pull away. He tried to move his body to the side, but Slade grabbed his knee and held him still. He pushed the device in and back out a few times before pushing it in all the way harshly and then back out completely. Robin cried out once it came free. Sweat dripped down his body.

With his head tilted back, Robin tried to regain his breath, thinking that it was now over. He was terribly wrong. The sound of Slade's utility belt hitting the floor was his first clue. Grabbing around his knees, he lifted him off the table and sat down on the edge, propping one leg on his knee. Slade set him down, grabbed the chain, and pulled Robin's arms down. Once they reached the middle of his back, the chain locked into place, holding them there. His hands curled into fists. Grabbing one ass cheek with his hand, Slade spread both apart and began to rub at the opening with his pointer and middle finger. Robin was panting heavily again as he worked on getting it open. With cum trailing over his fingers, Slade slipped one glove-tipped finger inside and moved it upward. His middle finger soon joined and he spread them apart to open him up. Robin gritted his teeth and growled as the rubber gloves rubbed him the wrong way.

With his free hand, Slade unzipped his pants and slid his hand in between his thighs. Pulling out his own, much thicker cock from his pants, he lifted Robin up and spread his entrance open as far as his fingers allowed. Then, with his fingers still partly inside, he turned him around and then moved him down onto the head. Robin's eyes shot open as pain coursed through him. He cried out the farther Slade's penis slipped in. Tears welled up in his eyes and were caught behind his mask. Robin was now practically in the man's lap. Taking his fingers out finally, Slade wrapped one arm around his stomach and began lifting him up and down, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

"Gah! Ah! Aah…! No…!" Unable to take it anymore, Robin tilted his head back and cried out. "Stop! I-It hurts! T-Take it out! Gah! Slade, take i-it…o-out!"

With his free hand, Slade gripped the base of his swelling erection and began to stroke what remained of the length with his fingers. His own cum plus some blood provided lubrication, making his penis slip in and out easily. Robin's own cum was coming out the other end of the tube, coating the table and dripping down to land on the floor. He was panting and crying out in pain. Deciding on a deeper penetration, Slade maneuvered their bodies around so that Robin's stomach faced the table and he was standing. The tip of his penis rubbed against the metal surface as Slade slammed into him from behind.

"AAH, AH! SLADE!" Gripping his hip tightly with his right hand, Slade used his left to stimulate Robin's erection, rubbing the tip with his pointer finger. More cum spilled out and onto the table. Any second now and he would burst. With two more hard thrusts, Slade came, releasing his seed deep inside him. Then, after a few more pumps, Robin's penis burst and the slimy tub slipped free. "AAAH!"

Cum splattered the table as he released his load. His forehead hit the top of the table as he fell from exhaustion. Robin panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. Sweat traveled down his face. Once he was completely still, Slade pulled out, his cum connecting to his ass. It broke in the middle and dripped to the floor. Picking his belt off the floor, he opened one of the compartments and pulled out a black cloth. Slade placed it around his limp penis and dried himself off before stuffing it back in his pants. He then zipped himself and replaced his belt to his waist. Taking out the key, Slade unlocked the shackles around Robin's wrists and then his ankles. His legs fell, pulling his body off the table. He crashed into the floor after hitting his head. Standing beside him, Slade nudged his side with the toe of his boot.

"Every night from now on, if you fail to comply to my request, you will get punished for it. You will have three tries and until you call me master, you will continue to get hurt. If you wish to sustain serious injury, you will call me master by tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" Robin groaned but didn't say a word. Slade suddenly kicked him in the ribs, making him roll over onto his back. "Answer me."

"Y-Yes…Slade…"

With exhaustion taking over his mind, Robin slumped sideways and fell into darkness.


	3. His Body Aches

**Disclaimer and Warning: **See chapter 1

The way the day went so far made it feel like last night was nothing but a nightmare and hadn't actually happened. Robin had almost forgotten all about it since he woke up in his crappy room instead of in the dark, unknown one. Only when he felt stiff and could barely walk did he realize that it _did_ happen: Slade raped him. Somehow his stubbornness made it seem like it didn't really matter. Robin then wondered, as he tried to use the bathroom before breakfast, why the man hadn't just threatened him with the damn trigger. That was the only way he would agree to call Slade by his title.

Sometimes Robin felt invincible. When he was fifteen, he should have died from the Joker's bullet but managed to survive. Not to mention he overworked himself in the gym every day since becoming the Boy Wonder. Even when he had the flu he didn't stop training and testing his body's limitations. So far, Robin had done just fine. He kept telling himself that he could handle getting his ass pounded. So for him, the pain from the brutal rape was like a sliver stuck in his finger that he had taken out. The only thing that was severely hurt was his pride. But Robin would survive.

It was now two hours away from dinner. After a small lecture, Robin was fighting robots. He had to defeat fifty of them in fifteen minutes. If he failed, he had to try again until he got it. The only thing he liked about the lecture was the fact that he was able to have a small break from the hard day.

With bo staff in hand, Robin spun around and knocked a robot back into a group of them. He then thrust the end backwards, the metal going straight through a bot's chest. Spinning around, he knocked it into two more robots before falling off the end of the staff. One came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. After forcing him around, the Slade-bot aimed a punch at his chest. Robin stumbled back into the arms of another. It held onto him tightly. Struggling in its strong hold, Robin saw a robot coming at him from the front. Lifting his legs, he kicked the bot back and then back flipped, using the robot's weight against it. After it crashed into the floor, Robin rolled over onto his feet and then spun around to catch another with a kick.

As Robin's foot touched down on the floor, a robot swept its leg towards his ankles. His left leg from the inside was knocked out to the side. Losing his balance, Robin crashed into the floor. The fact that he had come close to performing the splits, he grunted from the pain that traveled through his ass crack. A few robots came up from all sides and jumped him while he was down. They became a pile briefly before the Boy Wonder spun around with his legs up in the air. He knocked all of the robots to the floor before pushing up with his hands. Robin flipped up onto his feet and slid back, aiming his staff for the robot coming from his right side.

With every robot down, Slade suddenly appeared and punched him in the jaw. Robin flew back, losing his staff in the process. Crashing into the floor, he rolled over onto his feet and then stood up straight as Slade aimed another punch at him. Robin stepped back and dodged his fast punches and kicks. He then back flipped, landed on his feet, and quickly spun around. Slade easily front flipped over his shorter form. Landing, he spun around and kicked Robin in the spine. He fell forward, crashing into the floor. Rolling onto his back, he didn't have time to dodge as the villain came down at him, fist at the ready.

Robin coughed up saliva as Slade punched him harshly in the windpipe. His legs were on either side of him as he clutched at his chest with his arms, wheezing. Slade stepped back and stared down at him.

"Get up apprentice."

Coughing, Robin rolled over onto his hands and knees and began to rise. He was hunched over when Slade kneed him hard in the tailbone.

"GAAH!" Robin crashed head first into the floor. He rolled over onto his back, gritting his teeth in pain. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could feel wetness between his thighs. He groaned. "Th-That…h-hurt…"

Stepping up to his side, Slade grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked him to his feet before pushing him a few feet away. Robin turned around to face him, a glare on his face.

"Don't give me that look, apprentice." Robin's glare vanished. "Since we have a fair amount of time left, I will explain a few things. In a few weeks, you will go out on your first assignment. Since you seem to enjoy stealing, your first item will be the thermal blaster. I'm sure you've heard of it. It is a prototype, but once it is in my possession, I will be modifying it for your use, just in case those meddlesome Titans show up and try to interfere. Fail to acquire it and the consequences will be severe. Do you understand?"

"Yes Slade."

The man's eye narrowed slightly. "I wasn't bluffing when I said you will be punished if you don't call me master." He was dead serious. "After the pain I inflicted on you last night, I doubt you will refuse. If you are still adamant about not calling me 'master', then you will get hurt."

Robin snorted. "Why not just use the trigger that connects my friends' lives?"

"Because, apprentice, I do so love a challenge," Slade said. "It would be too easy to use the trigger. I would not be satisfied when you call me master if it's by using the button that will activate the probes and kill your former teammates. Another trait we have in common."

Anger slowly boiled inside of Robin. He was getting sick and tired of Slade comparing the two of them as though they were equals. He was a criminal and a psychopath. Robin was a hero and as sane as they came. They were not the same.

"I am nothing like you," Robin spit out. "How many times must I say it?"

"I do beg to differ, child. You became a criminal to get my attention and to learn of my plan. Unlike me, however, my plans have succeeded and you are my apprentice. You lied to your former friends, became Red X, all to get to me. You are determined to get what you want and I am determined to get what _I_ want. And what I want is an obedient apprentice who knows his place. You have failed to fulfill my needs. After dinner, if you continue to defy my request, there will be consequences."

Robin snorted. "Well then you better perform those consequences now because I will not call you by any title. Do what you want to me, but I will _not_ give in."

Slade moved so fast that the next thing Robin knew, he was on his knees, clutching his stomach with his arms. His body shook as he tried to take a normal breath. Bending his knee, Slade used the toe of his boot to lift his gaze.

"You enjoy rape, don't you?"

"Yet another reason to take you down," Robin wheezed out.

Slade kicked Robin in the jaw, making him fly back and spin around to fall on his stomach. He coughed as he pushed himself up with his hands.

"Hurry and get up, apprentice," Slade said, walking right past him. "Return to your room, use the bathroom and shower, and then come to the dining room for dinner."

Robin placed one hand on his knee and pushed himself up. The door closed behind Slade. Growling, he also headed for the door, walking in a slight limp. His tailbone was still hurting and causing his throat to tighten a bit. Returning to his room, he entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut before locking it. Robin removed the armor pieces and the metal _S_ before pulling his arms free from his suit and then pushing it down towards the floor. Stopping at his waist, he examined his stomach where Slade had punched him. He grimaced when he saw a faint bruise forming. In the morning it would be bigger and a little darker.

"Tch!" After taking his boots and belt off, he pulled the rest of the suit down and off his legs. As the air hit his bare skin, he winced. "Dammit…"

After finally releasing his bladder of its fluids, Robin grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper and wiped the crack of his butt. He pulled it upward, gritting his teeth. His flesh was tender and sore. That kneeing in the butt hadn't helped either. Blood stained the once white paper, making him growl.

_It's your own damn fault, _the voice in his head said with a snort.

Ignoring it, Robin threw the toiler paper in the toilet and then flushed before turning to the shower with its glass door. He pulled it open and looked around. Finding the knobs on the right, he turned on a lot of hot water with some cold. After adjusting it to his liking, Robin carefully stepped in and slid the door closed. He turned his back to the jets and allowed the water to rain down over his sweaty head. He cleaned himself up and scrubbed his body to at least feel somewhat clean. After what happened to him last night, he didn't think he'd feel completely clean for a long time, especially since it was probably going to happen again.

_Then call him master you stubborn brat._

Robin hit the side of his head with the ball of his hand. "Even if he rapes me twenty times I won't give in," he said to himself as he rinsed the suds off his skin. "I would rather keep my pride then be submissive."

After getting his hair wet again, Robin turned off the water and opened the door. He stepped out, grabbed all of the pieces of his apprentice uniform, and then walked out. Going over to the small closet, he opened the door and found a dresser and a few more uniforms hanging on a bar and metal pieces sitting on shelves. He searched the drawers and found underwear and a towel. After slipping on the boxer briefs, he dried his body and hair. Sighing, he wished he had other clothes to put on, but all there was was the damn suit. Luckily, they were a bit different from the one he had worn that day. Instead of being one piece, it was three separate pieces; top, pants, and gloves. Like Slade's pants, they had a hidden zipper.

After getting dressed, armor and all, Robin left his room and searched for the dining room. By tomorrow he would memorize where it was without getting lost. Ten minutes later, he did find it and stepped in. Slade was waiting for him, his plate already in his spot at the table.

"Sit down."

Without a word, Robin grabbed the top of his chair and pulled it out, the feet screeching slightly against the concrete floor. Slade's eye narrowed dangerously at him. Robin and his damn attitude… His dinner was full of vegetables again. It seemed Slade really was some kind of health freak, among many other things. Robin really hated that damn man. He was looking forward to that steal in a few weeks. More than likely the Titans would show up and see that something was definitely not right about what the beams had done to them on the speedboat. He would be out of there before he knew it.

_If you survive_…

Robin was really getting sick of the voice in his head. He _would _survive and live to tell about it. He kept a mental list of all the crimes Slade had committed. He added 'rape' to the list with 'kidnapping' and 'blackmailing'. In the days to come he would be adding a few more.

'_He'll be in jail before we know it.' _

Robin soon finished his dinner and waited for Slade's next instructions, his arms folded over his chest. The villain stood up, grabbed his empty plate, and went to the sink to wash it. Once that was done, he turned to him.

"Get up and follow me."

"As you wish _Slade_," Robin said cheekily.

He was suddenly knocked far off his chair. He crashed into the floor and slid back until the top of his head hit the wall. A small bead of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't think rape will be enough to get you to respect me," Slade said as he stepped up to him. "I'll use my second method on you tonight. Unless, of course, you call me 'master'."

"I-I…won't."

Reaching down, Slade grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Robin to his feet. He growled in pain as a few strands were pulled out.

"Call me master, Robin," Slade said threateningly.

"_Never_."

Slade slammed Robin's face into the wall. "Last chance, Robin. Say what I want you to say."

Robin growled, trying to push himself away from the wall. "I will not call you that…"

Pulling his head forward, Slade quickly slammed the back of it into the wall, making Robin black out instantly. Slinging him over his shoulder, Slade walked out and headed for the room from the night before. Going to a spot away from his wall of toys, he reached up and grabbed shackles from the ceiling. He pulled them down and then clamped the metal bands to Robin's wrists. He twisted his body around a few times until they locked into place. His toes were just inches from the floor as he dangled in the air. Going to the wall, Slade pulled down a bull whip and placed it around his shoulder. He returned to Robin's side and began to remove his leg and knee guards. After tossing them to the floor, he took off his belt, tossed it to the floor, and then unzipped his pants. After pulling them down to his ankles, Slade slapped him a few times in the face. Robin clenched his eyes before opening them. Once he realized he was chained again, he started to flail and tried to get free. Taking the whip from his shoulder off, Slade placed the base against his chin and lifted his gaze.

"After fifty lashes to your legs, I will ask you again. If you don't call me master, I will strip you fully and whip anywhere else I see fit. I am giving you a final chance after your first punishment. If you don't do as I say, your second punishment will begin."

Robin glared at him. "I don't plan on calling you that period," he said defiantly. "Do your worst."

Slade's eye narrowed. "You will regret those words, apprentice."

Stepping back, Slade held the whip at his side. For the next three minutes he swung the tails at the sides of Robin's legs, leaving red welts behind. He walked around him, hitting the back of his thighs, knees, and, coming back to the front, his knee caps and below. Robin was now clenching his eyes shut in pain. Out of reflex, he lifted his legs to try and kick Slade. The villain grabbed his left ankle. Turning his leg to expose his inner thigh, he gripped the whip closer to the top of the base and then struck down. Robin cried out when the soft, thin skin broke open. A trail of blood dripped down it, traveling over welts on the front of his foreleg.

Deciding Robin could walk in pain for a day, Slade removed his shoes and pants. He dropped his leg and then whipped the tops of his feet a few times. Robin's legs flinched with each strike. He yelped and then bit his tongue when Slade struck his toes. With three strikes on each, the toes burst open, blood dripping from the tips. Robin growled; his toes were stinging something fierce. After five more lashes on each leg, Slade stopped and stepped back, admiring his handy work.

"Call me master."

Robin's hands curled into fists. "Forget it."

Slade sighed quietly. "You really are making things difficult for yourself, boy." He walked around to stand behind him. Turning the whip around so that the handle bottom faced the ceiling, Slade pulled off Robin's underwear, grabbed his left ass cheek with his left hand, and pulled it away to expose his raw hole. Robin yelped in pain when he began to push the ball up into his rectum. His muscles clenched up around it. The handle was almost halfway in before Slade yanked it out. There was a wet sounding _pop_ when the ball came free. Slade examined the blood on it. "Do you enjoy the pain I inflict on you, Robin?"

Robin snorted, his body below his waist shaking slightly. "No, I don't," he said, gritting his teeth as he did.

"Then why do you insist on defying me?"

"This pain is nothing," Robin said with a sneer. "You're wasting your damn time. Heroes are, as they say, stubborn as hell."

Slade gave him five more lashes on the backs of his legs. "Villains are as well. Yet _another_ common thought we share." Growling, Robin lifted his body the best he could and turned around to aim a kick at Slade's masked face. He moved his head back, the foot sailing past. As it came down, Slade grabbed his ankle and yanked the chains down. Robin growled in his face, his eyes narrowed. If he could, he would punch the man before him. He clenched his teeth and eyes shut as Slade whispered in his ear, "I know how much you _hate_ being compared to me, but sooner or later you will accept how alike we are. I _guarantee it_."

Slade pushed Robin away while he stepped back. He swung there a few times before becoming still once more. He snorted.

"At least I'm not a disgusting, vile rapist, Slade," he said angrily.

"If you had complied to my request, I wouldn't be one," Slade said. "Say what you want, _however_…despite any degrading title you wish to call me, the only _respectable _one that I care about is 'master'. Killer, rapist, and psychopath doesn't bother me in the slightest. I am not one to get angry over something so petty. Disrespecting me, on the other hand, _pisses me off_."

"Well I'm glad something does," Robin snapped. His head turned to the side after Slade slapped him harshly, making his eye and cheek sting. He closed it and growled. "B-Bastard…Hngh!"

Slade tightened his grip around Robin's throat. "Very childish of you apprentice. Maybe I should fix that."

Robin growled, wishing he could use his hands. He was losing his breath. He flailed his legs, ignoring the pain coursing through them. His attempts at kicking Slade were futile. Robin's breath suddenly hitched in his chest. Holding his leg against his own, Slade used his free hand to touch the curve of his ass, checking for any softer spots with his thumb. He moved his middle finger towards his slightly bloody hole and pushed the tip in. Robin let out a strangled gasp as he felt his skin catch fire, the pain burned so much. The finger slipped further in, the blood helping a little bit. Soon it was in to the middle knuckle. Slade quickly jerked it towards him, making Robin cry out. Tears burned his eyes.

"S-S-Stop…"

Slade twisted his finger, making it slide all the way to the hilt. Blood trickled down his gloved finger and over his palm. "Call me master," Slade purred into his ear. Robin felt his hot breath on his skin. His grip lessened.

"N-No…"

After yanking out his finger, Slade gave his bare butt a very hard slap, making him cry out. He spanked Robin nine more times, giving the final one an extra hard slap. His hand print was left behind and the skin was swelling. A few red spots formed as well. Releasing the boy's throat, Slade gripped the hem of his top and pulled it up to expose his small muscled back. Robin shivered when he trailed a finger down his spine.

"I think a few marks here are in order." Stepping back a foot, Slade gripped the handle of the whip and lashed at Robin's back. He used so much force that his back opened after only seven strikes. He cried out with each strike afterward, blood dripping down his back and over his sides. It dripped over his ass and leg slowly, making him shiver. After twenty-five, Slade stopped and examined the wounds. "Without treatment, those will take days to heal. During that time, if they aren't taken care of, they could get infected. There is one way to prevent this from happening."

Robin was quiet for a long time. He had his eyes closed, trying to relax despite the pain. Inhaling, he said calmly, "F-Fuck you…AAH!"

Robin moved slightly after another hard slap to his reddened cheek. It was now tinged purple.

"Keep it up, Robin," Slade said dangerously. "From here on out, if you continue to disrespect me, your punishments will be more severe the longer you defy me. I will leave you hanging here for an hour. When I return, you better be ready to call me 'master'."

After groping his burning ass cheek with the tips of his fingers, Slade walked past him, placed the bloody whip back on the wall, and then left, leaving Robin in complete darkness. About a minute later, the chains rose up and then locked into place after he was almost two feet from his toes touching the floor. Robin relaxed his body despite the metal pinching his wrists at the base of his thumbs. Tears fell from his eyes and were close to breaking through the adhesive. Robin let out a soft sob, the cold air increasing the pain. His head jerked as he coughed a few times. Soon the tears leaked through the underside of his mask and stained his cheeks. Tilting his head back, Robin blinked several times in quick succession to stop anymore tears from coming out. He then shook his head before closing his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he hung his head and let out a wavered sigh.

Forty-five minutes in of the hour, Robin had fallen asleep. The pain and exhaustion had forced his mind to shut down for the night. Once the hour was up, Slade returned, stopping in front of the sleeping boy. Gripping his chin, he lifted his closed, maskless gaze. The adhesive had gotten wet to the point of losing its stickiness. The curved mask lay at his feet. Using his thumb, Slade traced his lower lip. There was a red mark along the left side where he had slapped him. He slowly stuck his finger through the lightly closed lips. Saliva covered the rubber as he examined his teeth. A molar had gotten loose from the hard slap. Robin always ate on that side, so in the next few days, his gums would be sore and then, soon, his mouth. At that time, Slade would pull it out as a punishment if the boy continued to disobey his command.

"Soon you won't be so defiant anymore."

Pulling his finger free, Slade unlocked the shackles and then slung Robin over his shoulder. He left and returned him to his room. After practically throwing him down on the hard mattress, Slade left, not bothering to put the sheet over him. He even turned the cold air up in the room to make Robin suffer even more. The next morning, Robin woke up with a groan. He curled up as he felt frozen to the bone. His teeth chattered.

"Shit…" Robin bolted up, got out of bed, and quickly tried getting a fresh uniform on to get warm. His body was trembling. With his body covered in a cold sweat, the Kevlar wouldn't go on. "Ah screw it!"

Taking the clothing in the bathroom with him, Robin turned the hot water on full blast. He quickly got in and ignored the stinging needles pricking his skin. But, once he turned his back to the jets, he let out a blood-curdling scream. He quickly turned around and slipped on the water. A sob and tears escaped him when he landed painfully on his tailbone. His entire body was stiff and in pain.

_This is what happens when you don't listen to me._

Robin slammed the bottom of his fist into the wall next to him. "Shut _up_! I can handle it!"

Shaking his head to get the tears to stop, Robin slowly stood up and carefully turned around. Hissing in pain as the hard jets hit the gashes, he gritted his teeth and bared with it. Grabbing the bar of soap, Robin tried to get every inch of his stinging back that he could. Luckily it was all in one location around his spine. It took a while to reach every spot, but in the end his back was feeling a bit better than it had. The pain was now a dull ache.

After his quick shower, Robin tried to pull his new uniform on. Once the tight material rested against his back, the coolness of it felt a little refreshing. His body was still stiff though. Now it was time to face his tormentor.

"You are ten minutes late for breakfast," Slade said when he entered and approached the table. "You'll have to eat it cold."

Robin sat down with his back up straight. "Oh I'm used to it after I woke up freezing my ass off this morning, thanks," he said sarcastically. He began to eat his cold oatmeal.

"You really should watch your language," Slade said. "I won't tolerate it."

"Oh, maybe you should let me go home then," Robin said. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about it."

Slade smirked at the glare aimed directly at him. "Or maybe I will clean your wounds if you promise not to swear around me during your apprenticeship."

Robin paused. He swallowed hard, thinking about it. It always seemed to be about deals with Slade. Clearing his throat, he decided to swallow some of his pride to have relief.

"That's it?" he asked carefully.

"That is all."

"So no having to call you mas-_that_?"

"Just three more letters Robin and no more punishments _period_," Slade said. "But yes, calling me 'master' is not part of the agreement."

Robin looked down into his bowl and nodded. "I promise not to swear anymore…_sir_."

Slade snorted in amusement. "Close enough. Finish breakfast and I will relieve you of your pain."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later and Robin was removing his top off his back. He hissed in pain when some of the Kevlar caught on his skin. Slade stood next to his left knee as he took out supplies from a first-aid kit. Taking out a medium-sized cotton ball, he poured quite a bit of peroxide on it before snapping the cap shut.

"Turn around."

Robin turned slightly so that Slade could dab the whip gashes with the soaked cotton ball. He hissed in pain, the liquid stinging as it performed its job. Peroxide slid down his back. Robin wished it would go _other_ hurt places, but his pants were too tight against his waist.

_Ask Slade to clean that area too._

It was official: Robin hated the tiny voice in his head. He cleared his throat. "Would it be possible if you got another area that hurts?"

Slade chuckled. "Your anus, maybe?"

Robin snorted. "Yes, _there_."

"I think not. That will heal in a day or two more. You'll survive."

"Not unless you knee me again," Robin muttered. "Ow!"

"Don't be ungrateful, boy," Slade said, putting the cotton ball down on the table. He pulled out a roll of sterile white bandages from the box. "I should just let you suffer in both areas, but I am being generous."

"What about my legs and feet?"

"Your toes are more prone to getting infected," Slade said. "That is the only part of your legs I will clean."

"Okay, fine."

Once Robin's back was bandaged and his toes cleaned and stinging, he started pulling his top back on. He stood up and carefully placed his feet back in his boots.

"We are very behind schedule now, so hurry up," Slade ordered.

"Right behind you," Robin said with a sigh.

After another long day, Robin was tired and practically falling asleep in his chair during dinner. Slade was tapping his pointer finger on the table, watching him closely.

"If you call me-"

"No, no, and no," Robin said, not looking at him.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Robin looked up at him with a small glare. "You have no problem with calling me 'sir', so if you wish to go to bed after this, I would say yes."

"Yes, sir," Robin said.

"Good, but tomorrow night we go back to punishments. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir; I do."

"Then you may return to your room." Nodding, Robin quickly finished his dinner and started to leave. "Sleep well…you're going to need it."

Robin left the dining room and headed back to his room. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was out. Slade, meanwhile, was making sure he had enough robots in storage for tomorrow. He debated whether or not he had been _too_ generous on the ungrateful child. Well, it didn't matter. Slade was going to move on to physical torture next. He had all of his punishments planned out. If Robin continued to defy him, physical torture came first, maybe a few more rapes here and there, and then mental torture. There was one toy Slade was looking forward to using on the Boy Wonder if he continued to defy his demands. Yes, he knew Robin was stubborn, but hurting him was just too much fun.

* * *

This is the last time Slade will be generous. From here on out there won't be any mercy. I have the mental torture already written out. It'll be epic; something new for once. Let me know if you think I'm moving too fast or too slow and I will see about changing the pace. I will most likely keep any form of training to a minimal. One, because I have written many fight scenes in my time of writing fan fiction that I am quite bored with it, and two, I want this story to be mainly focused on Robin's strong will to be free, no matter what happens to him


	4. Identity Crisis

**Disclaimer and Warning: **See chapter 1

After a few nights of getting pounded, kicked, punched, bloody noses, and bruises later, Robin was fine, but not great. He had some trouble sleeping at night, but not from those reasons. No, what kept him up was the pain inside his mouth. Slade hadn't been punching him in the jaw to make it hurt, so he didn't know what was causing it. He tried to ignore it during the day with lessons, but when he was eating, it was hard not to. Every time he chewed his meals on one side, it hurt like hell. Robin tried making a mental note to chew on the opposite side all the time, but he forgot easily since it was a habit that was hard to shake. He was able to hide the discomfort, but how long would it last? Not much longer unfortunately.

That night at dinner, Robin was chewing on the right side, remembering this time that his left was in pain. He thought he would be safe tonight. Slade could tell that the gums around his molar were hurting him. He was waiting for the boy to slip up before asking if he was alright. As Robin swallowed, his teeth came together. Unable to help it, he hissed in pain, placing a hand to his jaw.

"Something wrong?" Slade asked mockingly; he hid it well.

"I-I bit my tongue," Robin lied.

"Really? I didn't know tongues grew out from people's cheeks."

Robin rubbed his jaw. "Okay, fine. The left side of my jaw hurts. You happy?"

Slade snorted. "Not really, no. I'm surprised you've suppressed it for so long. Where exactly does it hurt?"

Robin lowered his hand. "In my back teeth. Started happening a day after you slapped me."

"I will examine it after dinner," Slade said. "I may have knocked a tooth loose." Of course, Slade knew that he _had_, but Robin didn't need to know that. "If it needs to be taken out, there are two ways to do it."

Robin grumbled. "Punching me in the mouth could knock more teeth out." He picked up mashed potatoes with his fork. "I would prefer getting it pulled if this is the case."

Robin finished eating in silence, trying hard not to swallow with his teeth coming together. He was really hurting now. After he ate, Slade had him brush his teeth before taking him to the infirmary. He of course knew that pulling out the molar was their only option. And he wouldn't be using Novocain either. Robin was still defiant as ever.

"If I have to pull a tooth out, I won't be numbing your mouth," Slade said as Robin sat down. "You know what you have to say if you want Novocain."

Robin snorted. "I'll deal without it."

Slade shook his head and then said, "Open your mouth." Robin opened his mouth as wide as he could get it. Taking out a small light from his belt, Slade shone it inside and checked the very back of his teeth. He smirked when his theory was correct. The gums were red, inflamed, and swollen. Slade then moved the light away. "Hold still."

Robin braced himself as Slade stuck his pointer finger into his mouth, his glove still on. He gently pushed on the molar he knew he knocked loose. Robin closed his eyes in pain. Slade wiggled it carefully, diagnosing that, yes, it needed to come out.

"So, are you pulling it?" Robin asked after he pulled his finger out.

"Yes, it will come out eventually, but the longer it stays in the more swollen and infected your gums will get," Slade explained. "Not to mention it will get more painful in the upcoming days. Now open your mouth again and try not to bite my fingers."

Nodding, Robin opened his mouth as wide as it would go, allowing Slade to place his thumb and pointer finger into his mouth and grab the molar. His eyes clenched shut as he wiggled it continuously, trying to loosen it up more. After a few more back-and-forth movements, Slade pulled upward, causing Robin to almost close his mouth.

"O-Ow…" The tooth was stuck in there pretty well, more than Slade thought. He tugged twice more but it simply wouldn't budge. Robin closed his mouth and rubbed his jaw when he removed his fingers. "Now what?"

Slade thought about it for a moment before walking to one of the drawers and pulling it open. Inside were different types of surgical tools, including clamps, tweezers, and a dental extracting forceps. Grabbing it, Slade closed the door with a small snap and then returned to Robin's side.

"Lie on your back. It will hurt."

"I know that! Just pull the stupid thing!"

Slade forced Robin onto his back, his head hitting the metal table. He was going to be less evil and take his time to pull the tooth, but the boy's attitude got on his nerves. Grabbing his chin roughly, Slade pried his mouth open, stuck the forceps inside, and clamped it over the stubborn molar. Robin was about to smack his hand away, but Slade pulled as hard as he could, yanking the tooth free. Robin screamed in immense pain, blood filling his mouth and going down his throat. Slade yanked him up as he choked. Pulling out black cloth from his belt, he forced it in his mouth.

"Clamp your teeth down." Robin closed his mouth, coughing on his own blood. His gums were in pain. Blood soaked the cloth, some dripping out of the corner of his mouth. "I was going to be less ruthless, but your attitude seems to be worse than before. Blame yourself."

Robin groaned. An hour later and he was lying in bed, gauze stuck in the hole from his pulled tooth. It was now numb and Robin couldn't help but feel it with his tongue. Fifteen minutes later and he pulled the gauze out, noticing some blood still there. Going into his bathroom, he checked his mouth by pulling the corner of his lips down and over. The blood had finally clotted. Turning on the faucet, Robin cupped his hands and grabbed water. He poured it into his mouth, grabbed some more, and then gurgled. He spit it out, black gunk from the dried blood going into the sink. He did this a few times until the water was clear. After checking his gums again, Robin used the bathroom and then got into bed, hoping to get some sleep.

A few days later, Robin's mouth was back to normal. He was very sore though, but mostly his stomach and back area, where several bruises had been left. Each night, Slade took his belt so that he couldn't defend himself with weapons or bo staff and would beat the crap out of him for an hour, sometimes longer. Robin didn't complain. A few grunts here and there, maybe, but no verbal retorts. He just dealt with it and slept it off when he could go to bed. Slade wasn't really trying his hardest to try beating his attitude out of him; _yet_. Tonight, four days from his first steal, the villain would add a bit more trauma to Robin's already crumbling mind.

* * *

After the long training day, Slade discussed Robin's job a few nights away. "The thermal blaster is heavily guarded by steel and guards with lasers. It is located in the middle of the observation deck of the science tower downtown. Tomorrow, I will give you a map. Memorize the quickest route inside and plan an escape route. To get inside the glass safe that holds the blaster, I will be giving you a special bomb. Avoid being seen by the guards. Any questions?"

Robin rubbed his tired right eye. "Will I have my mask back?"

Slade regarded him for a few seconds. "I think you'll do just fine without it."

That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. No, not at all.

"But what if the Titans show up?" Robin asked incredulously. "I can't let them-!"

"Then avoid their gaze," Slade interrupted. "Avoid them at all costs even."

Robin looked at the floor, his shoulders slumped. He wanted his friends to see that there was something wrong with them, but not at the cost of his identity being found out. It was his long kept secret. If the Titans found out… Robin didn't know how they would react. He was the only one who they didn't know about in terms of identities.

"Yes Slade," he soon said, defeated.

"Good. Now, time for dinner." Slade turned around and headed for the door. Robin soon followed. When they arrived, Slade ordered him to sit. Robin did, still thinking about the Titans. How could he avoid them if they knew how to corner him? This whole situation was getting frustrating. "Pay attention."

Robin jerked his head up, not realizing he had been so deep in thought. "Sorry," he said, picking up his fork and cutting into his chicken breast.

Slade sat down, deciding on how to punish him tonight. Maybe a fractured or broken rib was in order…? The villain smirked. A fractured rib would do just perfectly.

"Are you ready to call me master?" he asked after Robin had finished eating.

"You need to stop asking because my answer is still no," Robin said. "Now and forever it will still be no. I'm not as weak as you think I am. I can handle anything you hit me with."

Slade snorted. "We shall see."

Knowing the procedure already, Robin removed his belt and tossed it onto the table, keeping his hand on it. He glared at Slade as he leaned forward.

"Like I said, I can handle _anything_."

Slade stared at Robin for a long time in silence, his eye unreadable. He soon leaned back, a hidden smirk on his face.

"On second thought, this whole apprentice thing is a waste. You may go."

Robin blinked in confusion. He sat back, trying to figure out if this was a trick or not. "So I can leave; just like that?"

"Just like that."

Robin frowned. "What's the catch?"

Slade stood up. "There isn't one." Picking up his belt, Slade walked around to stand next to him. He set it in his hand, curling his fingers around it. Robin stared intently at the man, not fully trusting him. "You may leave."

Slade lightly slapped Robin's cheek with his hand before grabbing his empty plate and going to the sink. Robin stared down at his belt, still confused. Could he trust him? Swallowing his paranoia, he stood up, placed the belt back on, and headed for the kitchen door.

"Just know that we'll be taking you down the minute I get to my friends," he said, almost to the threshold. "See you in prison."

Slade turned to him. "Robin, just know that the second you pass that door," He took out the trigger from his wrist, holding it in his hand, his thumb on the button, "the Titans will die."

Robin froze. His toe was a mere inch from the line that separated the kitchen from the hallway. He turned to Slade.

"But you said-!"

"Yes, Robin, I said you could leave," Slade said, a cruel smirk on his face. "However, the threat is still in effect. Step one toe outside that door and I push the button."

Robin's hands slowly clenched into tight fists at his sides. Anger quickly boiled inside of him from being tricked so easily. He gritted his teeth and growled.

"You…bastard!"

Robin leaped into action, right fist at the ready. Slade was motionless momentarily. When the angry boy got closer, he spun around and elbowed him squarely in the left eye. Robin's head snapped backwards from the force of the blow. He flew back, crashing into the floor and sliding into the hall, hitting his head on the opposite wall.

"Well, you just broke your 'no swear' deal," Slade said, putting the trigger away and approaching him. Robin scrambled to sit up, placing a hand to his eye. Slade kicked him in the gut where a bruise sat. "Call me master."

"N-No…"

Reaching for his right wrist, Slade pulled his hand from his face and then forced his arm behind his back, forcing his chest into the floor.

"Say it, Robin."

Robin growled, his eyes narrowed. His right eye was pounding and already a sickly dark purple and black color. "Go ahead and b-break it," he said, his voice strained. "W-Won't do you m-much good if you want th-that blaster." Slade smirked. The boy had brass. Gripping his wrist tightly, he forced him to his feet, grabbed his other arm, and forced it to join the other. Slade held them with one hand, stepped to the side of him, and aimed his left fist at his side. "Guh!"

"Say it." When Robin didn't reply, Slade punched him in the ribs again. Robin doubled over, gritting his teeth. His body jerked when another punch hit the same place. "Robin," Slade said into his ear, "do both of us a favor and just _say_ my title."

Robin clenched his eyes shut. He waited for the next impact of Slade's fist.

"GAAAH!"

Slade released his arms and Robin fell onto his side, clutching at his ribcage. His body shook in pain. "Go to bed, Robin," he said, walking down the hall.

Slade turned the corner, leaving Robin alone and in pain. He took a shuddering breath. He didn't need an X-ray to know a rib was fractured. The pain was proof enough. After lying on the floor for ten minutes, Robin slowly lowered his hand and pushed his body up with both. He hissed in pain as his body moved. After stumbling to his feet, he turned around and went back into the kitchen, to get ice for his black eye.

The night of the steal, Robin's right eye was bruised dark purple, almost black, with tints of green and yellow. The inside corner of his eye was bloodshot and it ached. If he tried to itch it, it only hurt the outside of it more. His side still hurt every once in a while and it felt stiff. It didn't help that the nights leading up to that one had sucked. He was still getting the crap beat out of him by Slade. At night he could hardly sleep due to the aches and pains throughout his body.

After dinner, Slade gave Robin his instructions and made sure he had his entering and escape routes planned out. Robin confirmed everything and then was ready to go. Slade led him to the front door.

"I expect you back in two hours. If not, you know the consequences. Any Questions?"

Robin was quiet momentarily. "Are you sure I can't have my mask back?"

"You'll be fine without it."

Sighing, Robin nodded and headed on his way, muttering, "Tell that to my black eye."

It took half an hour to reach the tall tower. Robin stayed to the shadows. It was a good thing the sky had a heavy cloud cover at night. From the top of a skyscraper, he took a giant leap and free fell toward the structure. Inside the tower on the top floor was a pitched black laboratory. Below the floor was a ventilation system, in which Robin was in. Taking out a cutting device, he cut a square hole and then pushed it up. It clanged to the floor. After putting the cutter away, he jumped through, landing in a crouch. He gripped his side when he felt a small, stabbing pain. Once it passed, he pulled out a sphere and extended two curved blades attached to the arms on each side. Slade's insignia was embossed on the middle of it. Gripping one blade, Robin chucked it.

The end went into the metal panel that was the lock. One by one, lights winked on around the center logo to form a ring. They all illuminated and then it exploded in a brilliant flash of blinding white light. It spread through every window. Once it cleared, Robin entered the now open glass case and went to the thermal blaster's vault. He examined it, not sure how this strange shaped device was a blaster. It wasn't time to think though. He bolted from the room, forgetting his original escape plan. Lights and sounds blasted, stating an emergency. Four guards with guns ran down a hall in search of the intruder.

"He's stolen the thermal blaster!" the one in front yelled after they passed the room that once held it. "Stop him!"

Robin bolted out one of the doors and started to run down the circular path. Guards came soon after, firing their weapons at him. Glancing up, Robin saw a light fixture. Somersaulting forward, he pushed up with his feet and vanished. The guards stopped, looking around.

"Where'd he go?" another guard asked, turning to one of the others.

Up above, Robin was hanging upside down from the fixture. A little while later, the guards left the area. Once the coast was clear, Robin dropped down and made a break for it. Out of nowhere, Starfire and Beast Boy came around the bend to block him. Cyborg's foot landed behind him, preventing any kind of retreat. This night was just not going Robin's way.

"Freeze!" Cyborg shouted, Raven floating above him.

Robin glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a walkway. Hoping they hadn't seen his face, he turned that way and ran as fast as he could. The Titans chased after him. Within seconds, Robin slid to a stop, almost falling off the building. The Titans stopped near the middle of the walkway. Gritting his teeth, he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

_You have no choice I'm afraid._

Taking the voice's advice for once, Robin pivoted around, his body half bent forward. Seeing the shock and confusion on the Titans' faces as they stared at him like some wild animal hurt him inside. He wanted to say something to them, but he knew that if he did, he'd be in worse of a night.

Being the first one to react, Beast Boy said, "That's not Slade, that's-"

"-Robin," Starfire finished.

Robin glared at them, ignoring his throbbing black eye.

"Whoa!"

"No way!"

"Robin, what happened to you?" Raven asked, the only one seeming to notice his eye.

Starfire floated forward. "Robin, why are you-?"

Whipping out a disk while they were distracted, Robin chucked it at her. The blast forced her back and she fell to the floor in front of Cyborg.

"Yo!"

"Dude, what is your _deal_?"

Robin's side throbbed in pain. He wanted so badly to tell them that he needed their help. The sound of static entered his ear then, the earpiece coming to life. He turned his head to listen to Slade's cool demeanor voice.

_"Not a word, Robin. They're not your friends anymore."_

Robin's hands shook. Grinding his teeth, he yanked out the thermal blaster and fired it at the stretch of walkway between the two parties. The middle exploded, making them back away.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked angrily.

Robin's shadow was seen within the cloud of smoke, separating them. He reverted his gaze, sadness crossing his eyes. He hated this now more than ever. In the Titans' eyes, Robin vanished.

"Robin…" Starfire said, crushed.

* * *

Yes I ended it there. This gives you a full chapter of the punishment Robin is going to receive for trying to take the trigger from Slade. Also, I read the titansgo transcripts and examined the screenshots in order to write the stuff above. I don't have lines and such memorized, so I used scripts and images for reference. I tried to make a lot of things different so I wouldn't be plagiarizing. Catch ya later!

**SladinForever**


	5. Another Punishment

**Disclaimer and Warning: **See chapter 1

Robin waited outside the door into the monitor room for a long time, his hand clenching and unclenching the thermal blaster. He was trying to decide if he could stand going in there. If he broke it, the most he'd get was an ass kicking for an hour or two.

_I wouldn't do that._

Robin hadn't realized he had his arm in the air, his hand shaking as he held the device. He quickly lowered it and sighed. "Dammit…"

Robin walked towards the door. It slid open, allowing access. He walked through, stopping underneath a single spotlight. He held his hand up, trying not to glare.

"Excellent, Robin. I'm pleased," Slade said, deep within the shadows, circling him. "You're already proving to be the perfect apprentice."

Robin growled. "This deal can't last forever."

"It can. And it will." A row of monitors suddenly came to life, all of them showing blank white screens. Robin turned to face them. An image of the decoy detonator appeared on the one directly in front of him. "The Titans still have no idea that my chronoton detonator was more than a decoy. Now that my probes are inside their bodies, they could remain undetected for years; decades."

Robin watched in anger when he saw what had happened on the speedboat. The detonator shorted out, then a large beam with a cord on the back came out of the bottom behind the others, lit up, and the ball on the front started to charge. Four red beams shot out, hitting the Titans squarely in the chest. They were blown right off their feet and into the water. Then, a close-up of the Titans' bloodstreams appeared in place of it, showing their blood cells with small, metal probes attached with Slade's insignia. The monitors became white once more. "Unless, of course, you disobey me," Slade appeared from the darkness in front of him, "and I decide to destroy your former friends with a push of the button."

Slade held his hand up, the trigger appearing in the palm of his hand from his wrist. Robin glared at him.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down," he said, determinedly. "I will get that controller, and the instant they're out of danger, you will pay. For _everything_; the rape, the beatings, all of it."

Slade stepped forward, his brow slightly furrowed. "That sounds like a threat, young man." He snatched the blaster from him. "Quite a good threat, actually; betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike."

Slade walked past him. Again, Robin's nerves were struck with the comparison of the two. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he let out a snarl, turned, and snatched out at Slade. The villain quickly grabbed his hand, which fumbled for the trigger, by the wrist. His arm was instantly pinned behind his back. Robin cried out in pain. He could feel his bones grinding together.

_Stop getting angry, idiot, _the inner voice said.

"I monitored your vital signs during the mission: elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins." Robin's face was strained and his head bobbed up and down softly with each breath. "You won't admit it, but at some level," Slade leaned in close to his ear, "you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a thrill, _wasn't it_?"

A shiver went up Robin's spine at the heavy purr in the villain's voice. Slade forced him away then, his arm coming back around. Robin gripped his arm near the shoulder, gritting his teeth, clenching his eyes, and growling. Slade walked over to a table, taking the thermal blaster apart.

"You're going to keep stealing, Robin." The teen turned to him when he pulled the thin cone-shaped cylinder off its base. "And you're going to keep getting that thrill." Robin glared at him, rubbing his shoulder. "And sooner or later you will see things my way."

After examining it briefly, Slade put the device back together, set it down, and then turned to face him. Robin stood his ground as he approached him. They stared at each other for a while in silence. Robin tried not to get distracted by that penetrating gaze.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"I'm just trying to decide how I should punish you, that's all," Slade said. He bent forward to be almost face-to-face with Robin. "Only Raven noticed your black eye I gave you. I wonder what other injuries your body should have until all of them notice."

Robin's glare intensified. "They don't need to know the crap you pull on me."

In an instant, Slade back-handed him hard across the face, making him fall back and crash into the floor. Robin growled, his eyes clenched shut as his cheek throbbed.

"You would keep all the crimes I've committed on you a secret from them? Just like you kept your identity a secret from them for months?"

Robin pushed himself up with his left hand behind him. "I wasn't ready for them to find out! I'm ashamed of my identity! You will never know what that is like! You will _never_ know how much it hurt to watch them fall and die! It was my fault! And my _friends_ don't need to know that! They don't need to know the shit I've been through! They don't need to know what you've done to me or are going to do to me! Okay! Is that alright with you, you goddamn son of a bitch?!"

During that entire half-confession, a robot had appeared behind Robin. His eyes widened once it hit the back of his neck. As he fell, his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell unconscious. Slade stepped up beside him, staring down at his limp form.

"Yes, Robin, I do know," he said quietly. "And your friends will never know because when the time comes, _you_ will be the one who destroys them, from the inside-out." Reaching down, Slade grabbed his arm and yanked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. "Now for your punishment for disrespecting me."

* * *

Robin's eyes clenched tightly together as he started coming out of his unconscious state. His arms felt stiff and there was a strange feeling crossing his eyes, entire forehead, and the bridge of his nose. He shook his head to wake up. He opened his eyes. Or at least he thought he did. He saw nothing but total darkness. Robin then tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't budge. They were crossed behind his back, bound by…well he didn't know what it was. It felt heavier than whatever was on his face, which he thought was some kind of blindfold. But what would be the point of that? Why cover his eyes so that he couldn't see? Couldn't see what?

The sound of a door sliding open caught his ear. He slowly moved his legs towards him, but they didn't go very far. Steady footsteps moved towards him from the front. Gritting his teeth, Robin growled.

"Untie me Slade! I'm getting tired of your sick jokes!"

"Sick, maybe, but joke?" Slade stopped in front of his naked form. "My punishments are far from being jokes." Robin growled and tried to kick him in the leg, but whatever was attached to his ankles prevented much movement in any direction. "You won't be getting out of this punishment through force, Robin. That is why I have chained your legs and arms to the floor and blindfolded you. You are completely at my mercy. There is only one thing that will save you from this." Robin jerked his head away when he felt Slade's face by his ear. "Call me master."

Robin shivered and gritted his teeth at the quiet purr in his ear. "No."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Robin tried to hit him with the side of his head, but Slade pulled his head back. He hit his face on the wall instead, growling in pain. He turned his head back around, his black eye throbbing painfully. His head was pushed back by the forehead, exposing his throat. Robin's body and heart froze when he felt something soft and wet touch the left side of his neck. His cheeks suddenly burned red once he realized what Slade was doing to him. That's why he was blindfolded. The villain didn't want him to see his face or what he looked like while he licked and sucked on his skin to form hickeys. Robin shuddered as Slade's lips pressed harder against his neck. His breathing started to falter at the strange sensation. It seemed so disgusting to him that this was happening. It wasn't like he was against gay people or anything, but for the fact that he wasn't and this was Slade, a full grown _man_, made him feel disgusted. Robin was now panting, wondering when this sick act would end.

_Don't you dare be getting turned on by this, _his annoying little voice said. _Otherwise, you're on your own. I won't be able to help you._

Pfft, like Robin would allow _that_ to happen. No, he focused more on his breathing, trying desperately to ignore the wet tongue that was going up his jawline. He suddenly jerked his body when the tip entered his mouth and pressed against his own tongue. He was almost sick on the floor right there. This just couldn't be happening. He thought the first rape was bad, but this? This was on a whole new level of nasty, as Beast Boy would say.

"Mmph!"

Robin's eyes widened, shock evident in them. He tried to ignore Slade's tongue as it explored his mouth, touching the roof and then his tongue again. Squirming, Robin tried to move his head away, but Slade gripped the right side of his neck and pressed their lips harder together. Growling, Robin suddenly bit down, biting into his tongue. Slade pried his mouth open by the chin, pulled back, and then slapped him across the face. Robin's eye hit the wall again. He closed them tight, gritting his teeth in pain. He then spit Slade's blood out onto the floor. The villain glared at him.

"You'll pay for that."

Standing up, Slade pulled something out of his belt pocket. Robin was breathing heavily, trying to regain his breath. His tongue was still tingling and he desperately wanted to wipe it with his fingers to get Slade's strange taste out of his mouth. He ran his teeth across it a few times and then swallowed. Clenching his hands into fists, he tried to move his arms, hoping to magically break free from the shackles. Robin's legs were suddenly spread apart by Slade's hands. He didn't dare close them since he felt his body in between them. He gritted his teeth and growled.

"You sick bastard," he spit out. Something sharp and cold suddenly pressed into Robin's skin under his right breast. With swift speed of his blade, Slade formed a thin cut, drops of blood slowly appearing. Robin tensed when he leaned down and licked up a droplet of blood that started to drip. He gasped in pain when the tip pushed past the parted skin. Saliva stung the wound, making him clench his hands tightly together again. "S-Stop…"

Slade did stop, but not because Robin told him to. Instead, he moved his face up. His tongue slipped out like a snake's, the tip touching his pale nipple. Robin shivered when he swiveled it around the pink bud, the bumps and saliva on his tongue hardening it. He threw his head back and cried out when he felt his lips close around it. Out of instinct, he tried to move his hands to push Slade away, but the chains seemed to tighten around his wrists.

As Slade moved back towards the front of his neck after a few more licks, his left gloved hand moved down to Robin's penis. His leg muscles tightened when his fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin. Instead of gripping his length, he moved even lower, past his scrotum. As he forcefully kissed his throat, Slade slid a rubber finger into his ass hole. Robin now had his head tilted all the way back, his breathing faltering. A second finger soon joined the first, opening him up. Robin let out a pleasured cry when he forced them harshly forward, the tips brushing his prostate.

Moving his lips along his neck, Slade reached his ear and whispered, "You can stop this from happening again. Say what I want to hear." Robin bit his tongue, trying to drown out the fingers and Slade's breath on his skin. "_Say it_."

Slade then harshly stuck the tip of his tongue into his earlobe. Robin shivered. "G-Go ahead and rape me again. I won't complain." The room became still briefly. "AH!"

Slade's teeth were clamped against Robin's neck. He sucked and licked on the skin, forming another reddish-brown spot. Robin was breathing heavily as he formed the hickey. A tiny bead of blood dripped down his neck until Slade licked it up, pressing his tongue hard against his skin. Robin clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, wishing he could move his legs and arms. If he could just kick Slade, he would be satisfied. The sound of a zipper being pulled down caught Robin's ear.

_'A__bout damn time,' _he thought.

_What, you want to be raped?_

_'No, I want him to hurry the hell up and get it over with.'_

_Okay, because I was going to say-_

The voice was cut off when Robin felt Slade's hands underneath his thighs, lifting his aching, cold ass off the floor. He tried to relax his body to, hopefully, lessen the pain. It wasn't that simple once the blunt tip pierced his entrance, making him gasp. Gripping his legs, Slade forced his body down, his length slipping halfway into the tight space. Robin gritted his teeth to avoid crying out. He would not give Slade that satisfaction.

"Last chance, boy. Call me master and the rape stops here. You have three seconds." Robin gripped the chains. "One." He was taking steady breaths. "Two."

Robin could do this; he could endure. He wasn't weak and he wasn't afraid. He was going to be just fi-

"GAAH!"

Robin had his head tilted back, panting. Every thrust caused him to let out a small, pained cry. Slade was on his knees, his left hand under Robin's ass cheek and the other against the wall by his head. He pulled on his leg as he thrust forward, the head of his erection brushing against Robin's prostate. His head was hanging as he panted and occasionally moaned. There was a mixture of pain, heat, and pleasure behind each thrust, confusing his mind. What was this feeling? Slade's pace quickened, his own breathing labored from the force he was using. A smirk was planted on his unmasked face while he listened to the boy's pained and pleasured cries. He himself was enjoying Robin's tight inner walls clenching around his thick cock. The last time he had sex before knowing him was when he helped conceive his second son. After that, well there just wasn't room for it. He didn't even care that it was a young, teenage boy fueling his ecstasy right now. Slade felt way too good to care.

Grabbing the side of Robin's neck with his hand, Slade tilted his head back and leaned forward to lick up his throat. Robin was shaking and screaming like a banshee. With two more hard thrusts, Slade came, deep inside him. Robin continued to pant and writhe in his grip. His arms relaxed behind him, the chains kissing the floor. Slade regained his breath quickly, running his thumb over his lower lip.

"This could have been avoided, apprentice," he said, moving his thumb to his upper lip and tracing his mouth. "Call me master," he added in a purr.

Robin was taking deep, quiet breaths as he tried to compose himself. "N-No."

After tracing his lips one more time, Slade gripped his chin and forced his tongue into Robin's mouth, keeping a strong grip on it so that he couldn't bite. Robin tried to avoid the wet appendage from touching his own tongue, but it was useless. All he could do now was shiver while Slade massaged his tongue. Once he was tired of playing with him, he forced their lips together briefly for a bruising kiss. He parted with a light smacking sound before lifting Robin's ass off his limp, cum-coated penis. After getting on the toes of his feet, Slade dropped him, making him growl in pain as his ass hit the hard floor. He got up, cleansed himself, and then zipped his pants.

"I will be back in an hour." Slade put his belt back around his waist. "Upon my return, if you refuse my request, I will leave you in here for the remainder of the night. It will get stiffly hot."

Robin let out a quiet sigh as he relaxed his body. "G-Good for…i-it," he spat.

Turning around, Slade walked over to a table and picked up his mask, placing it back over his face. "It's no use being so stubborn," he said, heading for the door. "I will break you eventually."

Slade left, leaving Robin all alone, his eyes still covered by the blindfold. He closed them and leaned his head back, letting exhaustion force him into a deep sleep. He didn't know how much time had passed before he woke back up, drenched in sweat. Planting his feet firmly against the floor, he lifted his butt off the floor and then moved it to a different spot. The dull ache subsided. He hurt all over and could feel beads of sweat dripping down his sides and legs. His mouth was dried out and it was hard to swallow. Robin could feel his face covered in nothing but sweat. It made his eyes itch and the left was throbbing. He shook his head, hoping the blindfold would slip off. All this did was give him a headache. Robin must've looked very pathetic at this point. He sighed heavily.

_You know, if you call him master without actually meaning it, it might not be so bad._

Robin snorted at the damned voice. He was trying to figure out how to turn it off when a door opened several feet away. He strained his ears to figure out where the footsteps were coming from. They stopped directly in front of him.

"I am very disappointed in you."

Robin glared behind the blindfold. "Yeah, well you disgust me, but you don't hear me complaining about it."

Slade nudged his foot with his boot. "Stubborn mule."

Robin slumped back and sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, exhausted.

"Its been an hour since I left," Slade replied. "What's your answer?"

Robin snorted. "It's still a big fat no."

"Then I guess you'll be stuck here," Slade said, turning around and walking away.

"Yeah, okay, whatever!" Robin called after him. "I'll be just fine!" The door slid closed behind Slade. Robin sighed, his head flopping backwards to rest against the wall. "Tomorrow is going to suck."

Closing his eyes again, Robin allowed the heat and his aching body to force him into sleep. Two hours later and Slade returned. He made sure the boy was indeed asleep before unlocking the shackles and slinging him over his shoulder. He had to keep a slightly firmer grip on him due to the heavy sweat layer on his skin. Leaving the room, Slade walked down several hallways before reaching Robin's room. He threw him onto his bed, making the mattress creak under the weight. Robin didn't stir. Just to make sure he was alive, Slade checked his pulse. It was faint but still there. Sighing quietly, he threw the sheet on his naked body and then left, the door locking behind him.


	6. Completely Spent and Tired

**Disclaimer and Warning: **See chapter 1

About time I updated this effing story, lol. Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit lighthearted than the others

**Slade:** If you can call beating up and raping a teenager _lighthearted_, then by all means, call it that

I think my readers get what I mean ;) Or at least you guys better get it! Okay, enjoy

**SladinForever**

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed as he started to stir was that his entire body felt stiff and clammy. His left eye was throbbing as he blinked. After a few groggy seconds, he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His shoulders ached and it hurt to sit. He placed a hand to his head, groaning softly. He looked around, noticing that he was in his room. Suddenly, last night returned to him full force.

Scrambling to his feet, Robin ran to the bathroom and vomited into the sink. He sniffed as he turned on the faucet. Clearing his throat, he cupped his hands under the icy cold stream and then splashed water onto his clammy face. He did this a few times, along with rinsing out his mouth. Feeling filthy, he turned the hot water on in his shower and quickly stepped in. The heat and strength of the spray slowly relinquished some of his aches and pains. Placing his hand on the wall in front of him, Robin lowered his head and allowed the water to rain over his neck and hair. Droplets fell from the ends as they fell forward around his face. Robin groaned again.

"Dear God just smite me now."

After washing up with as much soap and shampoo that he could hold in his hands, Robin turned his back to the jets and allowed the water to hit every spot that hurt, especially his rear end. Gritting his teeth, he washed in between his reddened cheeks, feeling the most pain there. He was starting to wonder how much more of this torture he could endure. He was slowly having doubts. After rinsing himself off completely and turning off the shower, Robin slowly got out and left. He walked to his bed and used his sheet to dry himself. Once dry, he grabbed a clean outfit. He threw it on his small bed and then looked around for boxers. When he couldn't find any, he started to get worried.

_'Oh please don't tell me I have to do __**that**__.'_ After searching the entire room and bathroom for boxers, only to come up empty-handed, Robin turned to his bed and sighed. It was official. He would have to go commando today. _'I bet Slade would __**love**_ _that.'_

Grumbling under his breath, Robin pulled on the suit and gloves, rubbing his itchy left eye. It was difficult because of the bruise, but he managed with just a few aches here and there. He ran his hand through his slightly wet, lifeless hair before turning around and leaving his room. A few minutes later and he entered the eating room, heading for his chair. A bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice was waiting for him. Slade was also waiting, not saying a word. Robin sat down and picked up the spoon. The oatmeal was nice and hot. After several bites, his throat felt much better, along with his stomach. His body still hurt, but not as much as last night.

"Sleep well?"

Robin could clearly hear the slight mocking tone in Slade's voice. He snorted. "Just _peachy_," he said, sarcastically. "But this morning was _so_ much better."

Slade smirked behind the mask. "Pray tell." Robin snorted, not answering. He finished his oatmeal and then steadily drank his orange juice. "Today you will be fighting one of my stronger robots. It's very fast and attacks ruthlessly. I don't know how well your body will handle it."

Robin swallowed his last gulp before setting the glass down and glaring at Slade. "If I can handle your beatings, I'm sure I can handle your damn bot," he said, agitated.

"We'll see."

After cleaning up the kitchen, Slade led Robin to the training room. Every step he took seemed to hurt. Once he got into the actual fighting, he could ignore it and his body would think nothing was wrong. Robin kept telling himself this.

Reaching the room a few minutes later, Slade pulled out a remote with a button on it. He pressed it with his thumb. Out of the shadows, a tall, strong-looking robot walked out. It looked like a normal Slade-bot, except much bigger and slightly wider. Slade stood off to the side, putting the remote away. "It will go into attack mode when it feels threatened. Begin."

Robin looked at him. "What, no rules?"

"None. It's not like you will be able to cheat."

Robin looked back at the robot. It was waiting for him, taunting him. Thinking this would be a piece of cake, he whipped out the only weapon he had; bo staff. He extended it at his side and then charged, ready to knock the bot's head off. As he swung the metal rod in an overhead arc, the Slade-bot ducked and then sent a sideways kick at his stomach. Robin was quickly thrown off his feet, crashing painfully into the concrete floor. The bot lowered its leg and waited. Growling, Robin sat up, wincing. He slowly rose to his feet. With a feral cry, he charged again, aiming lower. With insane speed, the robot front flipped over his body and quickly spun around to kick him. Robin crashed face first into the floor, directly on his bruised eye. He cursed under his breath while trying to get up. Placing a hand to the throbbing socket, he turned around, glaring at the bot and gritting his teeth.

_'This is harder than I thought.'_

After a deep breath, Robin ran towards the robot, bo staff at his side. He jumped in the air for a roundhouse kick. The bot fell, crouching like a frog as his leg sailed past from above. When Robin touched down, it swept his legs out from under him. He fell, crashing onto his back. The bot stood up and sent a butterfly kick to his stomach. Robin's mouth burst open, spit flying into the air. The robot held its heel there for a few seconds before backing off. Robin lay there for a few seconds, wheezing.

"That was very pathetic," Slade claimed.

Regaining his breath, Robin sat up, coughing. He rubbed his aching stomach. "That really hurt."

"I told you that before. Now, get up and try again. Try and last ten minutes this time, hm?"

Coughing once more, Robin slowly rose, gripping his bo staff. The robot stood a few feet away, unmoving. Gripping the staff with both hands now, Robin ran in for an attack. Slade watched his apprentice's face closely every time he was punched or kicked. He managed to hit the bot in the head from the right. Robin spun around, kicking it in the chest. The robot stepped back and blocked the staff. Lifting its arm, it karate chopped it in half. Robin's eyes widened, his black eye throbbing from the strain. The bot started to attack again, forcing him to take a step back. When Robin reached a wall, he ducked to avoid the swift punch to his face. He scrambled away as some concrete broke from the impact. Needless to say, Robin was stunned. The robot turned to him after pulling its hand from the wall. Robin gulped, surprised that the previous punches hadn't broken anything in his body. Stepping back, he took a breather.

"Slade, you're _crazy_!"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "You still have three minutes left."

Gritting his teeth, Robin threw his staff to the side and then charged. He jumped into the air, aiming a roundhouse kick for the bot's head. It ducked. With his groin exposed, it quickly aimed a punch for it. Robin's heart shot up into his throat, his face strained as he flipped over backwards. He crashed painfully into the floor on his stomach, his waist area starting to buzz as he lay there.

"Oh dear _God_!" Slade couldn't help but chortle. Robin whimpered as he clenched his eyes shut. His penis was pulsing in pain. "Not…f-funny." Once the initial pain passed, Robin carefully rolled over and sat up. "Uhh…now I know what falling on a rail feels like." Slade smirked behind his mask. Robin didn't know it, but he was looking directly between his legs. He was starting to feel accomplished for not giving him more underwear. He licked his lips. Robin must've felt the cramping within the tight Kevlar because he blushed in embarrassment. Whipping his head around, he glared at Slade. "I hate you."

"I didn't program it to hit in any specific place," Slade said. "It saw the perfect opening and took it. Blame yourself. Now, get up, and go again."

Growling, Robin stood up. Once the pain subsided, he attacked the robot again. For the rest of the first three hours, he fought the Slade-bot, getting his butt kicked. Robin managed a few hits himself, but they didn't do much. After a punch to his sweaty jaw, he was so exhausted that he lost his balance and fell, falling on his face. Robin lay there, panting. His black eye pulsed in pain. The robot stepped back. Slade made it return to storage while approaching him.

"You managed to survive the first three hours of training," he said, stopping next to him. "I will give you fifteen minutes to recover before moving on."

"O-Okay."

Slade held in the urge to roll his eye. Once again, he was getting sick of Robin's attitude. Oh well. The punch to his groin was punishment enough, he decided. Something suddenly presented itself to Slade.

"I am surprised you haven't yelled at me or tried to defeat me during the day after I punish you at night. I would think you would get angrier at me than what you've shown signs of."

Robin was still and quiet for a few seconds. Starting to rise, he snorted. "Oh believe me, words cannot describe how angry I am at you." Robin folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Slade. "The only reason I haven't snapped is because I know you will pay for all the crimes you committed eventually. I am saving my anger for when I take you down."

"You honestly believe that you will?"

"I bet my life on it."

"And if you don't?" Robin opened his mouth, but didn't speak. He was unable to form words. What would he do if he couldn't defeat Slade? He closed his mouth. "That day will soon come, Robin, but you will fall. And when you fall, that is the day you will call me master."

"I won't lie down like a dog."

"No, I expect you to sit by my _side_ like a dog."

Robin snorted. "Not gonna happen."

"We will see," Slade said. "Now, stretch and get ready for the next three hours."

Turning around, Slade walked off, heading for a door. Unfolding his arms and turning his back, Robin sat down, stretched his legs all the way out, and then leaned towards his toes, reaching as far as he could go. He stayed that way for thirty seconds before spreading his legs to the side and reaching for one set of toes at a time, each for thirty seconds. Meanwhile, Slade was gathering a few weapons from the storage closet. With a bo staff and explosive disks in hand, he walked out, the door sliding shut behind him. He extended the staff before looking up and stopping. An amused smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Robin was standing, bent over. He was gripping his toes, his knees entirely straight. But what caught Slade's attention wasn't from his ability to not shake in that position. No, it was the fact that the tight fitting Kevlar was stretched smoothly over his muscles, the lack of underwear showing every curve of his taut thighs and ass. Robin had no idea how suggestive his position was. Slade started to wish he hadn't programmed a laundry-bot to wash his outfits and boxers as often as they did.

"What are you _staring_ at?"

Lifting his head, Slade saw Robin giving him a quizzical look. He walked towards him. "I was thinking." He tossed the staff. Robin caught it in his right hand. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Robin said cheekily.

Slade instantly threw the two disks he grabbed, directly at Robin's feet. Smoke billowed around him after they exploded, making it hard to see through. It covered an area of about twelve-by-thirteen feet and rose about eight feet. Due to the lack of vision through the thickness of it, Robin didn't see Slade's fist coming for his face. His eyes widened seconds before it made contact, forcing him clear off his feet. Robin lost his staff in the process of his fall. After crashing into the floor, he bounced back, hitting the back of his head on the concrete. Slade casually stepped out of the slowly disappearing smoke, bo staff extended at his side. Gritting his teeth, Robin rolled over carefully, placing his hands down in front of him. He started pushing himself up when Slade stepped up behind him. Gripping the end of the staff with both hands, he cracked the other end down onto his spine. Crying out in pain, Robin fell, hitting his face. Stepping on his back with his right foot, Slade crouched, slipping the staff through the gap between the floor and Robin's chest. He tilted it up, lifting his head.

"Rule number one: expect the unexpected. If you can't think a few steps ahead, then you will fail and get pinned. Rule number two: never show weakness if you don't comply with rule number one." Pulling the staff away, Slade stood up and back. "Rule number three: if you don't comply with the first two rules, then try again. Now, get up, grab your staff, and follow them."

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain in his back, Robin pushed himself up and stood. His back cracked loudly when he straightened out. He kept any sounds of pain in his throat. Turning to the side, he walked over to the discarded staff and picked it up. Robin then turned around, getting into a fighting stance with it at his side. When Slade knew he was ready, he twirled his staff at his side a few times and then went in for an attack.

* * *

After another long day, Robin was in more pain than the last two or three put together. Every step he took on the concrete floor hurt his feet. His body felt heavy and swollen. He was practically falling asleep at the table while he waited for his dinner. His elbow was on the table so that his head could rest in his hand. It kept jerking sideways, forcing him to wake up and repeat the process. Not even the smell of food could keep him awake.

Slade practically dropped a plate in front of Robin, making him jump in surprise—he had been half asleep. Robin grumbled as he reached for his fork. His slightly shaking hand felt so heavy that he almost couldn't pick up his food. Slade folded his arms over his chest as he watched his failed attempts at putting the fork in his mouth.

"This is very pathetic to watch."

Robin set his fork down and sighed. "I feel like someone pumped me full of lead."

"Not to point fingers, but isn't that your fault?" Robin was so tired that he couldn't even attempt a glare. "Perhaps if you call me 'sir', I will let you go straight to bed."

"Then can I go to bed, _sir_?"

Leaning across the table, Slade pushed his plate closer to him with a single finger. "If you manage to eat everything." Nodding, Robin picked up his fork, tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his entire arm and every finger, and tried to eat. "If you really wish to make me happy, then you will correct yourself."

Robin looked up, confused. "Erm, what?"

"Asking a question when it deals with wanting to _do_ something, you don't use the word 'can', you use 'may'," Slade explained. "'May I go to bed', is what you _should_ have asked."

"Oh." Robin cleared his throat. "When I'm done eating, _may_ I go to bed, sir?"

Robin couldn't see it, but Slade was smirking. "That's better. And yes, you may."

That seemed to lift Robin's spirits exceptionally. Now all he had to do was eat everything and crawl to his room for hours of much needed sleep. Dinner lasted almost half an hour. Robin was half asleep in his chair as he waited for Slade's permission to leave. _If_ he could stand up anyway. It was starting to look a bit implausible since his vision was blurring.

There was a loud sounding _thunk_ from the table. Glancing over his shoulder, Slade saw Robin with his head on the table, his eyes closed. His mouth was partly open as he breathed. From the looks of it, he was dead asleep. Snorting softly, Slade finished washing the dishes and then approached him. He pulled the chair out, making Robin's head slide along the table. He carefully picked him up in his arms, holding him under his knees and back. Holding him firmly to his chest, Slade used his foot to push the chair back in and then headed out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the door to Robin's dark bedroom slid open and Slade walked in, making his way for the bare bed. Standing at the side of it, he lowered Robin on his back and then stood up straight to stare down at him. His face looked calm and peaceful as he slept soundly. Slade wished he could look that way when he slept. But no, his brain was cruel to him, leaving him with one too many nightmares. It was always the same: a crying woman shouting in anger, the tired face of a man walking away from her, and then the sound of a trigger being pulled. Once the dark color of red filled his vision, the nightmare would end and he'd be sitting up in bed, sweating and breathing hard. Slade's hands curled into fists at his side. If there was one thing he was jealous of, it was of an innocent soul standing before him. Or lying, as it were the case here. When that jealousy took control, he would break and cause terrible pain to whoever was nearest, even himself. Oh how Slade wanted to tear that peaceful face off with his bare hands…

_Pull yourself together. You can cause him as much pain as you want later. Let the brat be._

Slade's hands uncurled and his face softened. If he didn't have the tiny voice in his head, he would've gone through with it. With his own exhaustion taking its toll, Slade turned on his heel and left, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

Enjoy the masochism in the next chapter! Or…not. That's cool too ;)


	7. You're a Sick Man!

**Real title:** A Sick Fucking Bastard

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

The chapter title is a pun of what's to come ;) And again, sorry for the long wait!

**SladinForever**

* * *

Another hard training day passed, but Robin felt himself getting stronger and stronger. The only problem he seemed to be having now was an unidentifiable feeling spreading through his body like wildfire. Several times, when hit in a certain place, his skin and muscles seemed to sting and ache more than usual. It was as if his body was very tender and frail to the touch. His head also felt heavier and groggier. Well, he did wake up and fall asleep constantly the night before, so maybe it was just tiredness due to tossing and turning all night. That, plus running and jumping around during training led up to all of this. Also, now that Robin was thinking heavily about it, earlier that day, during a break, Slade had revealed Robin's second assignment, which heavily bruised his ego:

Robin nearly choked on his next breath after what Slade had just told him.

"W-Wayne Enterprises?!"

"You heard me correctly, apprentice. Two nights from now, you are to infiltrate the Wayne Enterprises building here in Jumpy City and to steal the prototype Mr. Wayne and his scientists have been creating for the last year. It will be much more heavily guarded than the laser and it will be harder to get inside the building. But that won't be a problem for someone who was trained by me, would it?"

Robin's mouth fell partly open, his eyes wide. Was Slade serious?! He really expected him to steal from his own father?! Hell no! Robin refused!

"Okay, you know what, no! I don't care _what_ you do to me Slade, I am not stealing from my fath—from someone as powerful as Bruce Wayne!" That was _really _close. "That's suicide! No, I'm not going to do it! You can't make me, I-!" Robin stopped abruptly when Slade nonchalantly traced the glove cuff—that hid the hand held detonator that would destroy his friends—while staring at it. Closing his mouth, Robin swallowed hard, ending in a gulp. Silently, Slade kept running his finger along his wrist, never taking his eye off it. Lowering his head and slumping his shoulders seconds later, Robin sighed. "Yes, Slade. Whatever you want."

Slade finally lowered his arms while looking up. "To ensure everything goes smoothly, you will be taking the thermal blaster, which I modified to be a very powerful laser with a wide range, with you. It should help you get past the security system and take down anyone that gets in your way. Now, about your punishment for back-talking me…"

And that's how the night ended. Robin didn't even get dinner for being a whiny brat. With the training and beatings for a good ten hours straight that day, he was ready to crash in his bed and not wake up until the night of the steal. Again, he found himself tossing and turning, especially after this new information. Robin simply couldn't believe it. He was to steal from the only man who seemed to really care after his parents had been murdered? How could Slade be so…evil like that? It wasn't fair. How was Robin supposed to live with himself after this mission? He would never be able to face Bruce again…

Rolling onto his left side, Robin shoved his arm underneath his pillow and yanked the blanket up to his clammy chin, suddenly feeling very cold. His eyes slowly narrowed until they closed completely. His eyelids continued to get heavier and heavier even though they were fully closed. As Robin slowly drifted into darkness, he felt a wave of numbness flow into his head and brain, making him unable to think about what might be wrong. Was he just really tired and getting light-headed? Or was it something much, much worse?

In just a few hours, both Slade and Robin would know exactly what was happening, after it was far too late…

* * *

The next morning, Slade sat at the table, waiting for Robin to come for breakfast. He was running very late this morning. That wasn't like him at all. Despite the predicament he was in, he still followed his own set of rules, including the time he got up and came to breakfast. Slade was running out of patience at this point. It was almost to the thirty minute mark. What was Robin _doing_? Needing to figure out what the hold up was, Slade got up, pushed the chair in with one hand, and then left, heading for Robin's room. It didn't take long to get there. The door slid open and he entered, seeing his apprentice still in bed. Slade's eye narrowed dangerously at him as he stopped behind him.

"I'm trying to understand why you feel the need to defy me so early in the morning. But by all means, I could hurt you all day if you really want me to." There was no response. Slade blinked in confusion. Why wasn't Robin reacting? "Robin?" He didn't respond at all. Figuring something might be wrong, Slade grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Robin was asleep?! What was wrong with this kid? "Robin, if you don't wake up _right now_, you will regret it. …Robin?" The teen still continued to sleep. Upon closer inspection, Slade didn't see his chest moving. This was worrisome. Robin hadn't died in his sleep, had he? That thought quickly dawned on him. "Damn…!"

Leaning over him, Slade checked his pulse. He released a breath of relief. Robin was perfectly alive, even if his pulse wasn't great. The only question left was, why wasn't he waking up? Slade suddenly felt the heat coming off his face. Taking his glove off, he placed his full hand on Robin's forehead. Now he understood the problem: Robin was burning up; he was probably sick beyond all recognition. Lowering his hand to his cheek, Slade gently slapped him in the face a few times. Robin finally stirred, groaning. He had a killer headache and felt extremely hot. As he tried to open his eyes, he saw blurred images. He vaguely made out the shape of Slade hovering above him, staring at him with a microscopic hint of concern in his usually cold eye. What time was it? What did he want? Robin felt sick at just the sight of him. So sick, in fact, he had no control over his lurching stomach. Quickly rolling away from Slade, he vomited right on the floor. The sound of splattering bile and mostly digested food landing on the concrete floor forced him to vomit again.

"I think I need to nuke this room now," Slade said, half kidding, half not. Laying back down, Robin unintentionally swallowed whatever was left in his throat and mouth. It was disgusting. "Well, it seems we will need to postpone your second assignment for a few days while you get better. Though I must say, I won't be very good at taking care of you. It will disgust me even."

Closing his eyes weakly, Robin coughed. "A-Asshole…"

"Don't think that just because you're sick, I won't hesitate to harm you. It would be so easy in your weakened state. Enjoyable even." Robin groaned. He felt so gross, what with this fever increasing. "I'm not sure if I should move you somewhere else. I would rather not risk you vomiting on my nice clean uniform. On the other hand, staying in here would be worse off for you. So what to do…"

Robin didn't say anything. He was too weak and feverish. He almost didn't feel Slade's arms pushing underneath his body and slowly lifting him up. Turning his head, he pressed his hot, flushed face to the welcoming, cold chest plate. He groaned when Slade turned around. It felt like he was on a boat, floating on bad waves that rocked everything. He hoped he didn't throw up again, even if it wasn't his fault if he did. But he knew Slade's threat wasn't empty, so he tried his damned hardest to ignore his stomachache.

A couple of minutes later and Robin heard a door slide open. Maybe Slade had taken him to the infirmary? It would have been his place of choice to go anyway. The Titans used the same method with their sick bay. Until the flu or severe cold passed, they had to sleep in the sterile environment rather than their own beds. Robin felt Slade stop and then slowly lower him onto a bed. It was much softer than any medical bed he had used in the past, with Bruce or otherwise. Or maybe Slade preferred such a bed whenever he got sick. _If _he got sick anyway. Robin couldn't imagine anyone never getting sick. Of course, Slade wasn't just anyone.

"Wh-Where'd you even t-take me?" Robin asked weakly.

A heavy blanket was pulled over his heated body. It was making him feel worse, this added warmth, but he was too dead to protest.

"I decided you would be more comfortable recovering in my room," Slade said. "I did consider the infirmary, but the beds aren't as soft as mine. However, if you vomit on my floor, I will transfer you. Now try to get some rest. I will return shortly."

Slade left. Robin opened his eyes a bit more and slowly looked around the room. Slade's bedroom was half as big as the infirmary. The walls, like the rest of the place, were completely bare and grey. He had a bedside table with a simple touch lamp on it, a desk in the corner to the right, a door leading into an adjoined bathroom, and a closet on the left. The bed was California king-sized, the largest bed size in existence, not including custom-made sizes. Robin couldn't imagine someone like Slade sleeping soundly in a room. Hell, he didn't think Slade slept _period_. But, he had been surprised by the man before, so maybe it wasn't impossible.

Robin coughed violently to the side a few times before lying back and closing his eyes. Slade was right, he needed to rest as much as he could if he wanted to hurry back on his feet. Robin hated being forced into such a predicament, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, now he could have a break from training and his second mission. Robin wasn't looking forward to that the most. No, not by a long shot. He would be stealing from his own father and that was inexcusable. Robin didn't know if it had been pure coincidence that the one thing Slade wanted was something Bruce's specially handpicked scientists had created or that he knew of his identity and was doing this on purpose. He had hinted at it once before after his first mission, but it seemed inconceivable that he knew who he was. But, once again, Robin had been wrong about the mad man before. He very well could know who he was and had planned to pit him against Bruce from the very start. Damn Slade for manipulating him like that.

A few minutes later and the door opened again. Slade entered the room with a deep, cold water-filled bowl and a black kitchen towel in his hands. Stopping by the bedside table, he took the lamp off and set the bowl down. After folding the towel, he dunked it inside and soaked it. He squeezed most of the water out before straightening it and then placing it on Robin's forehead. The apprentice suit was making him even hotter. Sweat was already heavy in his hair and on his face.

"M-Must be the f-flu…" he mumbled with a very weak smile.

Slade pulled his desk chair to the edge of the bed with one hand and sat down, facing the table. "Doubtful."

"Why, e-exactly?"

"Well, you keep making me punish you every night and I haven't been mending any injuries you have obtained from my beatings. You must have infections within your body and they're attacking your immune system," Slade explained. "I shouldn't let you get better, but you're not much use to me if I don't. And with this fever getting worse, if you did manage to call me 'master', it would be your mind tricking you into saying it. I will only be satisfied when you're one hundred percent willing to call me as such."

Robin snorted, but then suddenly coughed violently. His body raked with each hard breath. Mucus was heavy in his chest and throat. When the fit passed, he lay still again.

"Why are you so h-hell bent on this for a-anyway?"

Slade folded his arms over his chest. "Because I expect your full obedience as my apprentice. If you don't call me master, then you're not being obedient, are you? You listen to my orders otherwise, but it isn't enough. You have to make it to the end, but you're refusing to reach it. That is why you have fractured ribs, bruises, and a diminishing immune system." Robin wanted to tell Slade that he was never going to fully obey him, but it would be a waste of breath. He had told him this many times already and he didn't care in the slightest. Slade just wouldn't take no for an answer. "Try to get some sleep. I expect you to be back on your feet in seven days."

"And if I d-don't?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Well that was stupid. Robin couldn't magically make his body all better. It wasn't his fault he was in this condition. Well, mostly anyway. Still, threatening to beat him to a pulp if he wasn't better in seven days was stupid and unrealistic. Slade truly was insane. After coughing again, Robin closed his eyes and tried to rest. His breathing was heavy and irregular as the fever spread through him. The wet towel was already warm and dry and needed to be changed. If Slade wasn't hovering like a worried mother, he would have better luck falling asleep. The reason he wasn't leaving was so he could keep a close eye on Robin and give him the trash can if he needed to puke again. He didn't like cleaning up messes like that. If his butler Wintergreen hadn't quit on him after learning of Slade's deeper intentions, he would be making him take care of Robin. Sure Slade knew how to handle medical emergencies and take care of himself if he was physically injured, but nursing a sick child back to health never crossed his mind.

After another minute, Slade stood up, took the towel off Robin's forehead, and re-wet it in the bowl. His face was sweaty and flushed red from the fever. He wasn't breathing normally either and he clutched his chest with his right hand. Slade put the towel back on his forehead after pushing his bangs out-of-the-way and then sat back down, sighing. This was going to be a very long week…

* * *

In just forty-eight hours, Robin had gotten significantly worse. He was coughing a lot and had thrown up nasty, waded, sometimes long strands, of mucus six times during that time. His fever was still really high, but luckily it didn't exceed one hundred and four. He felt absolutely miserable. With no food in his stomach—since that had been thrown up on day one—he had stomach cramps. He also had chest pains from the gunk building up.

Slade had stopped checking up on him or staying by his side. He could only take so much vomiting at one time, especially with how Robin was doing it. He left the trash can on the nightstand by his head, just in case. So while he waited for the last five days to pass, he trained and refined his training regiment. Robin could handle much more than he was facing back before he got sick, so Slade was making his training harder and more vigorous. By the time Robin got his strength back, he would be ready for something intense. Slade couldn't keep holding his hand forever, figuratively speaking.

When Slade was done on his main computer, he got up and returned to his room. Before he even stepped inside, he heard Robin tossing and turning violently and panting as the fever continued to spread. Sighing, Slade decided on another tactic. Going into his bathroom, he turned the cold water on with a bit of hot in the shower, to make it lukewarm. He left it on as he returned to his bed. He threw the blanket off, making Robin flinch as he shivered from the sudden chills. Grabbing him up in his arms, Slade took him to the bathroom, went to the side of the shower, and then, not caring if he got wet, placed him inside. Robin yelped in surprise once Slade moved away and the hard spray hit him. Stepping to the shower head, Slade grabbed the base and then moved it back and forth over Robin's entire body.

Robin coughed and spluttered when the water hit him in the face, but it was helping a little bit. The spray seemed to sting his skin, like thousands of little needles, but it was cooling him off. He soon stopped struggling and laid back, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes to rest, only to fall asleep quickly. Seeing this, Slade shoved the shower head down and then turned it off. He gathered Robin in his arms once more, not caring that he got the floor sopping wet, and left. Instead of going back to the bed, he moved to the bare part of the floor and set Robin down on his back. His hair was matted to his forehead, water running along his cheeks and into his ears. Starting with his shoes, Slade started undressing him from the wet Kevlar suit. It was sticking to him from absorbing so much water.

When Robin was down to his boxers, Slade stood up, left the room briefly, and then returned with two large, black towels. He returned to Robin's side and began to dry him roughly. Groaning in his mostly unconscious state, Robin turned his head away and his body was trying to roll away from the large hands. He felt like a two ton anvil was weighing down on him. Getting annoyed with his struggling, Slade placed the towel on the other side of him and then grabbed Robin's shoulder hard. He dug his rubber glove-covered fingers into his flesh as he forced him on his back. With a corner of the second towel, he brought it whipping down on Robin's chest. Feeling the sting, his eyes snapped open and he felt the weight of the real world return to him. He suddenly gasped and got into a coughing fit. Slade waited for him to stop and lay back down before using the second towel to dry his hair.

When he was pretty much dry, Slade picked him back up and returned him to bed. The heavy covers returned, but Robin only got slightly hot again. He could live with that. The wet washcloth was placed back on his forehead too. Looking over with half open eyes, he saw Slade return to the towels and pick them up. In his fever-induced state, Robin smiled weakly at him, his eyes feeling huge, heavy, and swollen.

"Y-You're good at this…t-taking care of…th-thing…" Slade pretended not to hear him as he left the room. Turning his head slightly towards the left, Robin closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "You kn-know I'm r-right."

Within seconds, Robin was asleep again, breathing a bit heavy, but not as much as before. He actually was getting slightly better each half a day. Perhaps he would be fine before the seventh…

* * *

After a few more days, Robin was feeling _much_ better. He was even able to eat some toast for breakfast. It helped that Slade was also injecting him with medicine at night and when he woke up, to help restrengthen his immune system. His fever had gone down a lot. It was now sticking around one hundred and one-point-six degrees. He still had trouble getting up to use the bathroom. Slade made sure to keep him as hydrated as possible, so that he could flush out the dastardly germs.

By the next afternoon, it was the seventh day, the day Slade threatened to punish him if Robin wasn't ready to train some more. The problem was, Robin still felt too weak. He was getting better, yes, but not _the_ best. Deep down, he hoped to god Slade would realize how absurd that whole idea was or had forgotten it entirely. But that was a dumb thing to wish for. When Slade set a punishment, he fulfilled it if the actions leading up to it weren't met. If Robin couldn't get up tomorrow, then he would be in for a nasty surprise.

Later on on the seventh night, the bedroom door slid open. Slade stood in the doorway, staring at the bed with a narrowed eye. Robin was lying on the left side of the bed with his body twisted at the waist. His arms were tucked under the pillow under his head, which was turned to the right. His eyes were closed and seemed to be asleep. He had been lying in the bed all day. It was nearing midnight, which would be the start of the eighth day. The warm blanket covered up to the middle of his back and aligned with the contours of his lithe body, which looked a little thinner because of the vomiting and lack of food and nutrients a growing boy's body needed the last seven days. As silent as the grave, Slade approached him, his right hand moving to the front of his waist.

In his deep sleep, Robin was having a strange dream, probably caused by the still slight fever. He was running in a similar setting to the nightmare he had before Slade sent the Titans on a wild goose chase for the Chronoton detonator. But instead of Robin chasing Slade, a menacing black thing on four legs was chasing him. It was also the kind of dream where the dreamer ran very slowly while the thing chasing you ran at normal speed but hardly made any distance between the two runners. Robin's legs felt heavy, like they were weighed down with a hundred pound weights on each leg. He dared not look back, in fear that the black thing would suddenly have caught up to him.

Robin suddenly tripped, falling flat on his stomach. He felt his heart fall into his stomach. Before he could even attempt to get back on his feet, a heavy weight fell on the back of his legs. He then heard a menacing growl. Swallowing, Robin very slowly turned his head to see what had him pinned. Instantly, what appeared to be black fangs, came down at him, casting his dream into total darkness.

Robin's eyes snapped open. He panted as he stared at the headboard of Slade's bed. Within seconds, he felt the weight from his dream return, but there was something else too. That's when he realized his legs were bent and spread and he felt something inside his— Robin's eyes widened, his mouth falling partly open. Quickly moving his hands out from under the pillow and placing them on the bed, he tried pulling himself away, but large, strong hands grabbed his still tender-feeling hips—his entire _body_ still felt tender—and pulled him back.

"Ah! What are you doing?! Are you stupid?!"

What the fuck was Slade thinking, having sex with him at a time like this?! Wouldn't Slade contract whatever Robin had because of this? What the hell was wrong with this man?

'_That's it! You're a crazy fucking nut head!' _Robin thought loudly. He cried out when his prostate was hit. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. _'Why the hell is he doing this? Won't he get sick too?!'_

Robin growled as his head began to pound from being thrust into so hard. His body was very hot and it was very unpleasant. Losing his breath, he opened his mouth and began to pant heavily. Sweat was already covering most of his skin. His body shook from the awkward position he was in. At least he wasn't feeling sick to his stomach. In fact, as the first drops of pre-cum filled him, Robin felt a flicker of strength appear in his legs. Shouldn't he be feeling weaker, _not _stronger? What the hell was going on?

Slade lowered one hand to the bed as he leaned over Robin's quivering back, thrusting faster and harder. His own heat was added to Robin's, making him sweat so much that it felt like a sheet of it was on him. Slade was completely composed even though he did most of the work. In just a minute, Robin was a writhing, moaning, hot mess. He had lowered his elbows to the bed long ago, keeping his body from the chest up, up. His sweating hands gripped the very warm sheets tight. A sound halfway between a whimper and a moan escaped him on the next hit to his prostate. It was a mix of pleasure and pain. Robin's eyes tightened more as he tried to suppress the next whimpering moan.

"I…_h-hate_…y-you-AH!"

Robin collapsed after Slade came deep inside of him. He was panting heavily from exhaustion. Slade relaxed against him, placing his other hand on the bed by Robin's side. He stared at the boy with a narrowed eye briefly, before carefully pulling out, getting on his knees to zip himself up and put his belt back around his waist, and then got off the bed. Turning around, he headed for the door.

"I expect to see you at seven in the morning, ready to start your training again."

Robin glanced at Slade out of the corner of his glaring eye as he left the room. Rolling over carefully, he pulled his boxers back up, moved to the other side of the bed because the one side was covered in his sweat, and got back under the covers.

'_Damn right I'll be ready tomorrow. And I'm going to kick your nasty ass too.'_

Closing his tired eyes, Robin

— …


End file.
